Split
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: When forced to flee from Mobius to elude Robotnik Sonic the Hedgehog and Rage Chaotic find themselves in Equestria. Robotnik arriving not long after forcing both worlds to go to war. Sonic siding with Mobius, the fate of the worlds lie in Rage's hands. If he fails not only will Equestria be lost but it will allow an ancient evil to return and destroy both Mobius and Equestria.
1. Familiar Faces

**Chapter I:** Familiar faces

 _Everyone has a period in their life where it feels like the whole world is against them. Sometimes it really is. It's true even more so for people who are immortal or live beyond the constraints of time. My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, I am a Chaos Guardian so I know what it's like living for hundreds, nay thousands of years. Watching the world go by and advance only for something to happen and reset it a couple thousand years back._

 _You also see a lot, heroes rise and fall. Evildoers, people and otherwise who seek to do the world harm, and the innocent lives affected by these clashes. From the infamous Shadow War all the way to these global scale wars that happen off and on it's always the same._

 _I was making a point where was it... oh right, so you see I know war, and war never changes. In the end it's always the same reasons, ideals clash, someone wants more power, or a country wants more land. In the end people die, property is destroyed and the world is left with the aftermath. Why does this matter? Easy, I am about to tell you a story that happened a little more than 100 years ago. A war between Mobius and another world._

 _This world was one I knew of, in fact I know of a lot of worlds that are linked with Mobius. I had only been there once though it felt as if maybe I had been there before another time. Anyways at this time Mobius was at this time ruled by an evil dictator, Robotnik's own great, great, great grandson. Ivo Robotnik the 2nd. Everyone just called him Robotnik or Eggman again._

 _Much to my personal dismay but I am not allowed to interfere so long as The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are not in any immediate danger. I ended up fleeing to this world and- you know what it may be better to tell you as it happened..._

It was a warm day on Angel Island and I was sitting on the stairs to the Shrine of the Master Emerald. A few Chao were running and playing at the foot of the shrine. Eventually Tikal came up to me. She and Chaos were able to exist here due to the power of the Master Emerald.

"Rage," she says sitting down, "I am worried about the world below..."

"I know you are," I answer "I am too... but you know I can't do anything about it now. I have no clue where any of the people rebelling are and I can't just do a battle like this on my own. Not against Robuttkid."

"Excuse me 'Robuttkid?'," Tikal asks. "What's with that name,"

"It's a nickname I came up with. He's the great, great, great grandson of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. I therefore call him Robuttkid since Sonic and his friends called Robotnik, "Robuttnik."," I respond, honestly I have never been the best with nicknames but none the less I am sure he would hate it. "Did you need anything Tikal,"

"Well I was worried," she answers "About everything that has happened bellow... are you really going to just sit here and do nothing?"

"What can I do?" I ask with a sigh, "not much that's for sure... I can't take Robotnik on alone like that he's much too powerful, I would need to start training again to increase my abilities back to what they were during the Second Shadow War."

 _Yeah, the second Shadow War, that was when Dark Mobius attempted to invade Mobius. I was at peak condition back then but if I don't keep up training by releasing certain levels of my Chaos powers now and then my body becomes attuned to not needing as much. Probably my biggest drawback, limitless access to the power... small island to live on, gotta keep up on the training, thing is... the world has been so damn peaceful I didn't see a need to. Well that was about to slip up and kick me in butt._

"Well that would only take you a few days." Tikal suggests,

"Even so, who's to say I could," I sigh. The air was still and silent before the earth rumbled. I knew it was only a matter of time before things went wrong. However I saw a blue blur run up. Not what I was expecting... "Sonic?" I asked "What are you doing up here?"

"I really don't have time to explain but Robotnik is on his way here. You need to take the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald and get outta here!" Sonic yells

"What about you?" I asked him. Sure I didn't like Sonic all that much, but I wasn't just going to leave him behind, as much as I hate him there is more I like than hate so we're friends anyways.

"Ah don't worry about me just get going." he says before a laser comes flying right for us. Quickly I put a Chaos Barricade, an energy shield up to deflect the beam.

"Alright who did that?!" I shout feeling the ground rumble once more. Out of the trees comes a large mechanized monster. I wasn't sure what to make it out to be but I knew who was sitting at the controls alright, "Robuttkid." I grunt sternly.

"Ah a pleasure, I have heard so much about you mr. Chaos Guardian. Now if you would be so kind as to hand over the Chaos Emeralds I promise, I won't hurt you." he chuckles. Hand them over? Who does he think I am?

"As if." I shout extending my arm. In it appears a sword, Bureijingukaosu or Blazing Chaos as it's known. My special weapon, a Blade of Chaos. Deep down I knew I was no match for him but I had to try.

"Hmm very well." He cackles blasting rockets from the back of his robot. Sonic and I leap out of the way swiftly. I advance and leap up to hit the mechanized beast from the air. My sword just rebounded back. "Nice try but I made this specially for you. None of your attacks could ever break through the energy shield!"

"Oh what an honor for me." I scoff "You made me a special toy." I'll admit he was right, if my sword rebounded the way it did, chances are my other attacks wouldn't have worked. The next thing I knew I got smashed by a fist from the mech. This made me angry, regardless I had to control myself, I was fighting a losing battle and I knew it. I had one option, flee.

"Oh ho ho ho! What are you going to do now puny hedgehog?" He laughs as Sonic runs over and helps me up.

"This isn't over..." I jeer, I mean it wasn't I meant it. I would be back. "Next time I'll kill you!"

"There isn't going to be a next time Rage!" he laughs as both the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds fly over to me. Using a Chaos Pulse, I managed to create a strong enough energy pulse to fling him off the island. Before he had any chance to recover I used Chaos Control and warped Angel Island to another world... At the time I knew little of the consequences this was going to bring.

"Where are we?" Sonic asks.

"Another world." I answer. "I panicked a little."

"At least we're safe." Sonic pants "Gee I never thought Chaos Control could do that to a guy..."

"What knock the wind out of you?" I ask, he nods "Well when you use it to travel between worlds it's different. First time I did it I ended up much like you are now." No joke, except I think is handling it better than I did, he hasn't thrown up yet. "Anyway look alive we have something coming." I say as a rainbow streak flies by the island.

"What was that?" Sonic asks,

"Whatever it was, it's fast." I respond, whatever it was it didn't seem to notice us. Or so I thought, soon it swung back around and landed somewhere on the island.

"Master Rage what was that?" Tikal asks... again with that, I don't like it when she calls me that. Titles aren't my thing, never have been.

"If I knew I'd tell you." I respond, whatever it was it didn't land too far from us so I knew it was a matter of time before it found us. "Whatever it is be ready." I warn.

It wasn't long after that when the bushes began to rustle a little and out popped... a rainbow pegasus? Either that mech Robotnik had was covered in some kind of drug, warping here was causing some Chaos induced hallucinations or I am just going crazy, this was the thing that flew by at that speed? No way, it wasn't possible. "This is one crazy looking island here." it responds.

"Who are you?" I end up asking.

"Who am I? I think the better question is what ARE YOU?" it blurts "Are you some kind of alien?"

"Well..." I hold up... technically yes, I guess this would be where I ask 'take me to your leader.' or something but the blue, rainbow haired pegasus walked up to me and looked right at me.

"I mean a unicorn bringing an alien with him including an island like this? That's awesome!" she exclaims.

"Uh excuse me?" I ask. "Unicorn?"

"What did you hit your head or something?" she asks me. "You're a unicorn mister."

Okay she was creeping me out so I walked over to the water pool by the Chaos Shrine and looked into the water. Staring back at me was a dark red colored horse like face with a horn protruding from a dark grey mane with red stripes. No, I wasn't going crazy. It isn't the first time, on some worlds my body adapts like this to help me 'fit in' part of the lovely powers grants to the Chaos Guardians. Of course this meant I had to do my best to act natural.

"Ahem uh yeah, sorry. Just a little dazed from the uh, teleportation back here." I respond trying to act as normal as possible. Deep down I was freaking out though...

"I am Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. What's your names?" she asks us.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduces himself with his cocky grin.

"Rage, Rage Chaotic th-" I stop, "Er Just call me Rage." yup I already screwed up, no way she was going to buy that.

"Nice to meet you Rage! You should come meet my friend Princess Twilight, I bet she would love to see what you found. After all you must be just as big of an egghead if you found something like this." Rainbow Dash greeted us as if this was normal or something, good to know there doesn't seem to be any suspicion from her.

"A Princess?" Sonic asks before kneeling down to whisper to me. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good opportunity to explain what happened. You and I both know Robotnik won't be far behind soon." I whisper back. The two of us look at each other and nod. "Sure we would be honored to meet her." I accepted her offer in the most genuine way I could.

Rainbow looked at us and smiles before walking over to the edge of the island both of us not far behind her. She looks down and points at a small lake. "I can meet the two of you down there. She says. I agree looking to Sonic who doesn't say anything. I then use Chaos Control and warped the two of us there. Soon after Rainbow lands.

"Come on it isn't too far. Princess Twilight is gonna love you." she praises. No way out of this now, it wasn't going to be long before I was exposed. At the time however I wouldn't have ever guessed this Princess Twilight would see through me so easily... That is going to have to wait until the next chapter however.

 _ **Well that's the first part of what happened, I will tell you guys more soon but for now I need to help Tikal out with a few Chao who are misbehaving. See you later.**_


	2. Worlds Apart

**Chapter 2: Worlds apart**

So Sonic and I follow Rainbow Dash to a large castle like structure. It was pretty large. As we passed other denizens were whispering among themselves. Probably about Sonic

We approached the door and a voice could be heard. I couldn't make out exactly what it was saying but it seemed stressed as if something was up.

"Twilight will be happy to meet you." Rainbow Dash tells us as she opens the door. The grand hallway before us was empty and the voice seemed to be coming from a room off to the right.

I stopped as the voice became clear. I should know the voice... it sounds too familiar. In fact this all sounds too familiar feels too familiar. "Wait..." I say to myself.

"Is something wrong Rage?" Sonic asks looking at me. I shake my head as if nothing is wrong. Rainbow Dad leads us to the next room where a purple unicorn with wings was pacing across the room.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash exclaims getting her attention. "You'll never guess what I found."

"Rainbow Dash what?" She asks half paying attention. Whatever she was doing must have been important because she didn't look all that happy to see us.

She looks at us and her gaze fixes on me. "It can't be..." she says "It isn't possible..." what was she talking about? Do I know her?

"Excuse me?" I end up asking.

"Rage Chaotic?" She asks. Okay now I am freaking out. How the hell does she know my name? I mean I know I was on this world once but I didn't interact with any of the locals. I was here and gone when working on an experiment.

"How...did you know that?" I ask.

"Wait you two know each other?!" Rainbow exclaims. Gee her perky attitude seems familiar too. But why? Am I forgetting something?

"No," I answer firmly. "I haven't seen this er... unicorn pegasus in my life."

"Alicorn." Rainbow Dash corrects.

"He's the one I saw in my dream." The alicorn says.

"You mean?" Rainbow Dash looks to me "No, he seems far too nice to be the one."

"Do you mind explaining exactly what you're talking about?" I ask "Not to mention who you are?"

"My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, I know of you because I saw you in a dream and behind you came the destruction of Equestria! You were with things that looked like him" She says scornfully motioning to Sonic. "So you are the bringer of destruction!"

Okay this is crazy. What is she going on about? "Look, Princess I don't mean any harm. If you'd simmer down for a second to let me ex-" I was cut off by a blast of magic energy hitting me.

"I won't let you bring destruction to Equestria!" She shouts. Fine, she'll listen to what I have to say one way or another.

"What was that for?!" I shout.

"I won't stand for this!" She shouts "you cannot deceive me!"

"If Rage here wanted do you any harm then why hasn't he?" Sonic asks.

"He has a point." Rainbow says "maybe we should hear them out." Thank you! At least one of them has some sense.

"Thank you." I say with a hard grunt "Princess listen I do not mean any harm. Sonic and I were forced to flee from our world. I have no idea what this dream of yours was but I assure you I would sooner protect a world than destroy it." I look sternly at her "So whatever this is about you're mistaken."

"Fine I'll believe you, for now." Twilight replies, for some reason I feel like she doesn't trust me. "So why are you here?"

"Well it's a long story." I respond, believe me to make sense of it all, it is. "To simplify it our world is under a fascist rule by a man known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik IV. I escaped along with my pal Sonic here to this world to protect The Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah, they're special artifacts from our world." Sonic says, "Extremely powerful. Rage is their Guardian."

"One hell of a job it is." I scoff, you know with people like Sonic abusing their power all the time.

"So you came to another world to...protect them?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah, it was my only option." I respond. I mean it was sadly, I had no other choice.

"So then...if you are from the same world do unicorns exist there too?" Twilight asks.

"No." I answer.

"Well then why are you a unicorn now then?" She asks me.

"I wish I knew." I answered. Honestly, I know my body adapts at time to help me fit in but it is picky. So why it works here in Equestria is a mystery to me.

"Hmmm." Twilight ponders. Gee I was afraid of this... I was thinking she was going to do something. It was then the ground rumbles and an energy rush hits me.

"It can't be..." I say running over to a window. Robotnik had found us! But how? I brought the Chaos Emeralds AND the Master Emerald with me to this world. How did he find us?

"What's going on?" Twilight asks.

"Stay here!" I order running outside. "I'll check it out."

"I don't take orders from you!" Twilight shouts before Sonic zooms by I run out of the building I suddenly am changed back to my normal form. How? No idea. Doesn't matter at this point. I nearly tripped from being back on two legs all of a sudden. I manage to keep my balance and I stop as a small squad of mobians stop and Robotnik hovers to the front.

"This seems like a nice world." He chuckles looking around. We'd only been here for all of a few hours and he's already here? How could he have found us so fast? Robotnik finally looks at me. "What have we here?" he asks before looking shocked. "Rage?! Sonic?!" He exclaims "How are you still alive?"

"Why does it matter?" I ask. "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh Rage don't you know why people fight wars?" he chuckles, oh I knew...all too well.

"I do." I respond. I knew this wasn't going to be a good ending.

"Then you should realize why I need those Chaos Emeralds! I will have total power! If I have to destroy this world to do it then I will! I can just add it to my empire!" Eggman laughs.

"Not if I can help it!" I shout as I summon my sword. "As a Chaos Guardian it is my duty to protect and keep the balance between all the worlds. That means I cannot let you harm this world."

"Very well then I shall crush you where you stand!" He laughs ordering his troops to advance. They begin to shoot aiming for myself and the innocent bystanders. Quickly I put a Chaos Barricade up to keep them from hitting not only me but the other...ponies? Whatever they are it doesn't matter. I was going to keep them from getting hurt. After they stop realizing they weren't doing anything I use a Chaos Rain skill to make quick work of them.

 _Chaos Rain is one of my many skills. Chaos Rain summons a large barrage of Chaos Spears from the heavens that are good for wiping out large amounts of weaker enemies._

I managed to wipe out the small squad with one use of the attack. Eggman looks at me and jeers. "This battle may be yours but this is far from over! For on this day I, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik the VIth declare war against this world of..."

"Equestria?" one of the bystanders answers.

"Ahem yes." He says "Equestria! I will return with more men and more of our advanced technology! Make your choice Rage the Hedgehog! Fight or flee!" he laughs before returning and the portal he used to arrive disappearing.

"I don't believe it..." Twilight asks looking to me as I am suddenly turned back into a unicorn. "How...how do you do that?" she asks.

"I have no clue." I answer. I didn't at the time... Truth is, when I came into contact with the energy from Mobius it changed me back. When Robotnik closed the portal it closed off the energy flow. But now that is beside the point.

"Strange...so was that what you normally look like?" She asks.

"Well, yeah it is." I answered. No point in hiding it anymore.

"What was that all about anyway?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Remember what I said about fleeing?" I ask and the two nodded in reply. "That is the reason for it all. That man is tyrannical and now... because of this Equestria is in danger. There is no way a world like this would survive against him."

"So what do we do? It's Equestria or Mobius sort of thing or something?" Sonic asks,

"It seems that way." I respond. Only one of the worlds was going to come out on top. Sides will be taken and all that kind of stuff.

"Well this world is doomed." Sonic scoffs.

"What?!" Twilight shouts. "What makes you say that!"

"Sonic what the hell are you talking about?!" I shout.

"You know this pitiful happy land isn't a match for Mobius," Sonic scoffs. "You're on your own 'Princess' let's go Rage!" he began to walk off. Let me tell you, Sonic doesn't seem to know anything about me. After a few seconds of me not moving he turns. "Rage? Come on!" he shouts.

"No," I answer, "I am not leaving."

"You'd betray your own people for these things?!" Sonic exclaims. Gee somme hero he is.

"Some hero you are." I spit. "My duties as a Chaos Guardian require that I am to ensure balance and safety of all worlds affected by our presence. Now that means this world. If you go, know you go alone. I won't sit by and watch another world fall like that. You claim to be a hero then it's time you make a choice Sonic. Make the right choice. You and I both know how this will end if you don't"

"Yeah I do." Sonic says with a glare. "There is going to be a red hedgehog turned into a red pile of goo."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I say before Sonic runs off. No way out, it's up to me to help protect these ponies. Even if I didn't know exactly what was coming... I was alone either way. Nothing new to me always been alone. Not like I expected Sonic to help out.

Sonic has always been about himself or things about his friends. He'd rather take the easy way out. It would be an uphill battle siding with Equestria, I would get hate from it by me fellow Mobians. None of that matters to me. What matters is here and now. Equestria was not prepared for a war with Mobius. I may be the one who decides the fate of this war. I won't give up that much is certain.

"Rage." Twilight says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? What is it?" I ask her.

"Do you really plan to help us?" She asks me.

"Of course I do." I answered "I won't just sit back and let Robotnik get what he wants, even if it means going against everything I once knew. I only hope Sonic will see the futility in his actions.

"Well we should go meet with Princess Celestia." Twilight offers. "She will want to know everything about what's happened."

"Princess...Celestia?" I ask. I didn't know you could have two princesses.

"Yeah, she and her sister Princess Luna help watch over Equestria. They're in charge around here." Twilight answers. Okay make that three didn't even know you could have this many. No king or queen. Strange way of doing a kingdom if you ask me but whatever, not my place to judge.

Twilight leads me back to her castle and into a large room with a table and chairs seemingly made out of crystal. In five of the six chairs were Rainbow Dash and other ponies.

 _ **Well that's all for now, next time I will be meeting with Celestia and getting her and her kingdom ready for the looming threat. Looks like it's time for me to start training again if I want to be ready for the inevitable battle. I just hope I can keep the links between Mobius and Equestria severed long enough to get us ready...**_


	3. You want me to what?

I stood looking at the new faces. I didn't know who any of them were and at the time I didn't care. What mattered was I had little time to get ready for what was coming. "Rage meet my friends, The Elements of Harmony." Twilight says. Elements of Harmony they sounded familiar. Yeah, I had heard about them during some of my readings back when I was training in the Chaos Realms. Could I tell you what exactly they were? No, I couldn't but I just knew the name.

"It's good to meet you all." I say as the pink pony's head stretched from her body up to my face. I don't know what the laws of reality are in this world but something told me that was not natural. Suddenly her body shot up to meet the head. Again, nothing natural about that. At the time I was about as weirded out as possible. Until she spoke in that high pitched ecstatic voice of hers...

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? What world did you come from!?" she just barraged me with questions. Wait did she ask me what world I came from? How could she tell I wasn't from this world? Last time I checked I looked just like all of them.

"I uh... my name is Rage Chaotic." I answer.

"Is it true you come from another world?" Twilight asks.

"Well..." I pause, I had no idea how they figured it out, besides Twilight that is... but guess it didn't matter anymore. "I do. However I will not speak of it."

"Come on why not?" a white unicorn asks. "I want to hear all about it!" I didn't like the way she made that sound. I mean it sounded snotty as if she should be entitled to that information.

"I just met all of you." I answer, best excuse in the world there. "How do I know I can trust you guys?"

"How do _we_ know we can trust _you_?" a rainbow colored pegasus asks. Dang, she got me there.

"Well I don't even know your names for one." I countered.

"Well you know Pinkie Pie already." Twilight states. "Applejack?" she asks looking to an orange colored pony with an apple mark on her butt? flank? I don't know whatever it is. She moves her hat up.

"Names Applejack, I run Sweet Apple Acres." she introduces. "Nice to meet ya Rage Chaotic."

"You can just call me Rage." I say moving down the line to the rainbow colored pegasus who had given me the smart remark before.

"I'm Rainbow Dash and I am the fastest flyer in all of Equestria." she boasts. Great, she's like a female, pony version of a certain blue hedgehog I don't like all that much. I nod to her in greeting looking over to the white unicorn. Though she I did already know.

"Rarity, I design some of the most fabulous dresses around. It's a pleasure." she introduces. Great, a fancy pants dress designer. I bet at some point after I go back to my mobian form she's going to bash on my outfit. today is just my lucky day isn't it? Though they seem nice enough so I guess there is no point in being mean to them or keeping them in the dark after all they are all impacted by what's going as just as much as I am.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I say "To answer where I am from, I come from a world known as Mobius."

"I want to know how you got here." Twilight asks "Did you like use a teleportation spell or something?"

"Something like that." I answer, vague? Yes, but I can't just go and tell them everything some information is very sensitive and all that. Like how I am the guardian of a mystic force that could destroy entire universes if used by the wrong person. They didn't need to know that. Besides I am in control of the Chaos Emeralds and nobody here knows about them...right?

Anyway we got the introductions out of the way and then Twilight took me to a train. "So where are we going?" I ask her. She points her right hoof to a castle that was visible up in the mountains.

"Canterlot, it's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna live. If what you have said proves to be true. They will need to know what is happening." Twilight explains. I mean that makes sense, really it does. Tell the world rules "Oh hi I am an alien and now people from my planet want to come over and destroy this planet." what could possibly go wrong?

Everything. I mean everything... We got there and Twilight lead me to the castle where two guards let her through but block me. Until she told them I was with her that was. Let me tell you this castle was big. She lead me to a throne room where another Alicorn sat. She was actually fairly beautiful. A nice flowing mane and large horn were probably her most prominent features. What kept her mane flowing like that was beyond me. Probably some form of magic. Next to her was a dark pony who looked as beautiful as the full moon on a clear night. A gorgeous sight on Angel Island in the mid summer time.

She looked almost right at me and spoke "Welcome to Equestria Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds." she says. Okay hold up! does she know my full title? That's not possible.

"You uh... know who I am?" I ask. Honestly I was a little disturbed. How did she know me?

"Do you think I would miss a large floating island suddenly appearing in the skies of Equestria?" she asks.

"Fair point but that does not explain how you know my name." I answer "Or my full title for that matter."

"Chaos Guardains and Equestria have a bit of history. They may have slipped by now and then." She answers.

"Well I guess that is possible. The Chaos Guardians have been to many worlds. It would also explain why there are information on the Elements of Harmony in the Chaos Archives." I answer. "Anyway why I am here is important not who I am. Introductions first. Who are you two?

"I am Princess Luna and this is my older sister Princess Celestia" the black alicorn answers for her.

"Right why are you here?" Celestia asks. "Traveling the worlds? Curious?"

"Well truth be told, Mobius isn't in good shape and I came here out of panic. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik has taken over the world and I came here to escape. However he managed to follow me before I sent him back. Long story short, he's coming and bringing an army. Your planet and my planet are at war." I explain.

"You come from a world and endanger my kingdom... yet you dare to come to me...Guards take him to the dungeon." She orders as two guard ponies walk up to me and try to grab me. I don't want to make any enemies here, but without me this world won't stand a chance.

"Wait!" I shout. "I am not your enemy! Please allow me to explain!" I plea as the guards restrain me.

"Princess please give him a chance! He saved Ponyville once already!" Twilight begs. Good to know at least one of them will give me a vote of confidence.

"Very well." Celestia agrees "Rage Chaotic, speak."

"While it is true the tyrant who rules over my world wants to destroy Equestria I wish to help you. As a Chaos Guardian it is my job to keep balance between the worlds and to prevent the tides of light and darkness from over shifting. If Robotnik succeeds or even gets far enough it will be enough to allow HIM to return.." I admit. something I didn't want to talk about. I had known about the tides shifting but I didn't expect it to get as bad as it is now. If Robotnik gets too far... Vlagh will be allowed to return.

"Who?" Celestia asks.

"The Dark Lord Vlagh." I explain. "Vlagh is a creature of pure malice and evil. If he is released then Equestria and Mobius will both be at risk then. Princess Celestia please you can't face Mobius and the advanced technology it has. Allow me to fight along side you." I beg. Normally I am not in a situation like this but I will do anything to keep Vlagh from returning. Celestia remained silent for a while.

"Your intentions are in the best of faith Rage Chaotic, and your heart true. I entrust the safety of my kingdom with you. May you lead us to victory." She says. Did...did she just put me in charge of defending _HER_ kingdom?

"I am sorry but...did you just put _ME_ in charge?" I ask her.

"Equestria has been at peace for so long I do not remember the last time we had to fight a war. You have the most combat experience out of us all." Celestia answers. "You will be the one to lead us."

"If you so desire I will do my best." I answer. This actually makes things easier for me. A defense strategy would be out best option. If the guards are not trained for war then they will be best managed as a defensive force over an offensive force. "How many ponies do I have to work with?"

"A force of around 800 Earth Pony, 250 Unicorns and 300 Pegasai." Celestia answers.

"Not much but it will do. If the only point of entry is in the Ponyville square out best option would be to evacuate and move most of the civilians to a safe place. Then set up defenses on the ground not far from the portal. I am doing what I can to keep it closed but I can only hold it for so long. Since we can't overpower them our best option is to outsmart them if possible. A small team of 100 Earth Pony and 25 Pegasai to act as the portal guard. I know how Robotnik runs things and he will be in the middle of the first wave. Once the portal reopens and the cross contamination of the worlds energy begins I will be reverted to my normal form. Then I will take Robotnik down. If we can take him down most of the enemy will stop."

"Are you sure they will stop?" Twilight asks.

"Positive. They are only fighting out of fear of what Robotnik will do if they do not obey him. Plus most of Mobius besides the old GUN troops who were all killed during the war are not very brave when faced with what may be a god." I answer. I had an idea that would work to a point and reduce their numbers. If there is one thing they will fear more than Robotnik, it's Blade.

"A god?" Celestia asks.

"Correct." I answer "Blade?" I call and out of nowhere a red alicorn appears. This must have been Blade's form on this world.

"Yes Master Rage?" it asks.

"Princess Celestia meet the spirit Bureijingukaosu, or Blade as I call him." I introduce them to my most trusted friend. "He may not look as intimidating as an Alicorn but his true full form is a large spiral dragon who was once revered as a god. The Chaos Spirit of my Blade of Chaos."

"You're saying that many of the people that this Eggman leads will flee at his sight?" Twilight asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"That's nice and all but what of that blue hedgehog who was with you that betrayed you?" Twilight asks. "What do we do about him?"

"Sonic?" I ask. I had almost forgotten about him. " I Knew he was likely to join up with Eggman only to save his own hide. Sadly now he was on the wrong side. so I may kill him I may not. Depends on how generous I feel." I answer.

"Are you sure this will work?" Celestia asks "What of the remaining guards?"

"They will stay here and protect this castle at all costs. If for some reason Canterlot is taken... we will face the worst case scenario and then we will have to regroup." I answer.

"We should use The Castle of the Two Sisters in the Everfree Forest." Twilight says. With so much of it uncharted it will be a good place to hide and regroup." I didn't know much about this world so I didn't argue. She would know more than I would.

"What do we do if that happens?" Celestia asks. A valid point. Time to break the news.

"If my calculations are correct if we lost Canterlot the Light/Dark Balance will be thrown off and Dark Lord Vlagh will use it to break out of his imprisonment." It was the best explanation I could give.

"IF that happens?" Twilight asks.

" _If_ that happens..." I pause "more than likely him and his Dark Spawn army will force the hand of both Mobius and Equestria either we band together or bow to Vlagh. Which is why we must try to defeat Eggman before that is allowed to happen no matter the cost."

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asks

"These are troubling times... Equestria faces her worst threat yet. Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog I need your word...My sister and I will not stand back in this battle but if we fall...many other dark threats roam this world and will see it as an opportunity to rise up I want you and Twilight to take up the mantle of Equestria's leaders and protect it." She asks. Hold up...she can't be asking me to do this...I barely know her. Why would she entrust such an important role on me?

"That won't happen." Twilight says firmly "I won't allow it."

"Sister?" Luna looks shocked at what she was requesting too. Good to know I wasn't the only one.

"Twilight..." I say softly "We have to take every possibility into account especially if Vlagh does return. It is best to do it while I can ensure we have time. I can only hold the ties between Equestria and Mobius closed for 36 hours and only 10 of them have gone by. Princess if the worst does befall you..." I pause. I couldn't lead this world...it didn't feel right but at the same time I may not have had a choice the way things were.

What always shocked me was the amount of trust Celestia put into me that day. To take up her mantle in the event she is defeated in battle... I knew why she asked but I didn't dare mention it with Twilight and Luna in the room. I looked at her and silently it was obvious between us that we understood the real reason as to why. Just like if Eggman was to get far enough and take Canterlot, which chances were he'd kill the Princess' anyway as a display of power, if she was killed it would allow for Vlagh to return.

You may be asking why this is so important. This Vlagh character returning. The answer is because if he comes back we may not be able to stop him. I faced him once. But that was hundreds of years ago and that was with the help of my friend Christain who has fled to Dark Mobius, where Eggman can't get to him until Eggman is defeated. So if Vlagh returns I don't have access to the move I will need. I can't use Trinity Chaos without him. My Ultima Chaos can incapacitate him for a while but the only other option would be to use the Chaos Finisher Darkness' End. Problem is I can't use it if Eggman was still running around and if what Celestia said were true the amount of time I will need to recuperate after using such an attack will be more than enough time for one of these enemies to overthrow the throne.

"Princess Celestia you will be able to count on me. Worst case scenario comes. I swear I will keep Equestria safe." I was serious. Though I will do my best to prevent that from happening. If it does I could bring them back to life as well if it is needed. I haven't faced stakes this high before which means a lot coming from me. I mean I have saved the universe before a few times with nothing but all of the Light left in the universes being consumed and Darkness being all that remained. I mean that was a high stake but even then since I was only going between Mobius and Dark Mobius it made things a little easier to manage especially when the difference between the Light surviving or dying was whether or not I did.

The stage was set. In 25 hours and 20 minutes the ties between Mobius and Equesria would once more be open. I had a little more than a day to prepare this world for a war of the likes none of them had ever seen before and to prevent the return of Dark Lord Vlagh. It was now or never. The fate of everything rested in our hands. If I had to be honest it is a good thing that I am here and on their side. Had I been against them then I would have helped contribute to the return of the one who destroyed the Chaos Guardians on Mobius and set my fate in motion. I have to make sure Celestia and Luna were not killed and keep Eggman from taking Canterlot. Once more I face impossible odds and once more I must prevail.

The time was here and here I was once again in the mantle of the hero. Tensions were high and war was over the horizon. I just hope I can keep my promise...


	4. Beginning of an end

I stood looking out on the world below me from the balcony in the room Princess Celestia had been so generous to give me. My thoughts on the coming battle. I had an army I knew nothing about. What's worse, I know nothing about military command. Leading an army was a GUN thing, kept somethings out of my hair. Chaos forbid I still hated them. Acting as if they owned me at times. Forcing my hand and stuff,

"Shit's really hit the fan now..." I sighed as Twilight walked up to. R.

"What do you mean by that? What's shit?" She asked. Right, they probably don't understand half of the Mobian curses and profane phrases thank Chaos.

"It's a more vulgar way of saying things have gotten really bad." I answer sighing "Oh Chaos what do I do?"

"Chaos? Isn't that the power or whatever you wield? Why ask it?" Twilight asks me. Gee, she is real curious...

"Sorry." I apologize "it is but it also refers to the god who made the emeralds."

"God? But that can't possibly exist!" Twilight acoffs

"God with a lowercase g Twilight. You know, an immortal being. He took on a mortal form once after making the Chaos Emeralds to form the Chaos Guardians only to be killed later and return to his immortal form." I explain. "Mobian history is...complicated to put it bluntly." Believe me it is. Chaos Guardians, supernatural outbreaks, global war, universal wars. More than I could keep track of. Again, thank Chaos for the Chaos Archives.

"Sounds like it. What of Mobius though? As a planet what is it like?" Twilight asks looking at me.

"Now or before?" I scoff. After all Robotnik screwed things up pretty good.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks me.

"Well now it's sad..." I sighed. The thought of what had happened to Mobius disgusted me. Once all this was over, granted all ends well I know for sure I will make sure that Mobius is returned to its former glory. "Well thanks to Robuttkid the whole planet is an industrial hellhole. But back before he rose to power Mobius was a lush planet with civilization where it belonged and a lot of natural beauty. The Mystic Ruins were one of the most notable."

"Sounds like a nice place." Twilight says looking out among the land. She had no idea. Makes me wish I could show her... "Do you worry about your family being over on your homeworld without you?" she asks me. Oh boy, this question. I knew she was not going to enjoy the answer, nobody ever does.

"What family?" I sigh softly. I really didn't like talking about this. "My mother was killed around the same time my youngest brother was born, where my father is only Chaos knows. My brothers and I were adopted only for my new parents to be murdered around the same time I became the Chaos Guardian. My brothers are fine, they've been hiding in the last safe place for years." Twilight looked at me with saddened eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't know..." she says as if she had done something wrong.

"No need to be sorry." I say looking down and clenching my fists. "You did nothing wrong."

All this time nothing had changed. Even after seeing so many worlds like this one, I still hate myself for not being able to do anything. Twilight put a wing around me which surprised me a little bit. I looked at her and she looked back. "It'll be okay." She says.

Wow, I didn't know what to think. Her words were so comforting and honestly I hadn't had anyone tell me that before. I was always keeping to myself, after losing my best friends Christina and Christian I didn't want to get involved with people. Getting involved with Sonic happened by chance, though the way he is I figured it was bound to happen.

I smiled and sighed "Thanks Twilight...you have no idea how much that means to me." I said. It was all I was able to think of. I didn't know what it was about Twilight but, she reminded me a lot of another friend of mine who was long since gone. Sadly I forgot her name...

"Are you going to be okay?" she asks "Keeping your world disconnected from Equestria must take a toll."

"A bit." I reply, "Which is why I am only holding it for as long as I am."

"You should get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow if we're going to save Equestria." She says taking her wing off of me. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought that Twilight cared about me a little more than I should feel comfortable with. Not knowing enough about their culture I didn't want to assume anything, she was probably just being nice.

I turned to the bed and took a few steps before shuddering I could only hold it until about noon tomorrow. Chances are Robotnik is waiting on the other side for the ties to reconnect. I knew Equestria wasn't ready for what was coming. That meant I had to do my best to protect it at all costs.

"Rage." A voice echoed. I knew the voice... both Twilight and I turn our heads back to see a golden four-legged wolf appear with piercing red eyes.

"Chaotix." I answer turning the rest of my body. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here about some of your recent actions...they are a little startling." He answers.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well first of all this world... you plan to protect it? Even against Mobius?" Chaotix asks.

"Of course." I answer firmly "I don't care if I am fighting my own people. As a Chaos Guardian it is my job to keep the balance of the worlds in check. I know you have felt it too. The tides of light and dark have been shifting. If Robotnik gets too far he may manage to shift it far enough to allow Vlagh to return. I cannot allow that to happen."

Chaotix knew but he always intervened at the worst times as if he was testing me or something. "So you're willing to give up your life for this?" he asks

"If that is what has to happen then yes, I am." I answer.

"Who...who is this?" Twilight asks. I look at her and sigh. I introduce the two and then look back to Chaotix.

"So you know that this is what I have to do so why are you here?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were willing to go to any length for this." He says "May Chaos light your path."

"Sure thing old man." I sigh turning back around with Twilight.

"So how do you know him?" she asks.

"Chaotix is an old Chaos Guardian, he trained me in the Chaos Realm. He still babies me a little from time to time. I think he thinks of me as the son he never had or something like that." I sighed crawling into the bed I had been given as Twilight crawls into hers. Slowly sleep takes me and I wind up in a dream.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a field of dark purple grass. In one direction was a forest of red and purple colors. Another some mountains. I had no clue where I was. Then a voice that stung like ice to my ears echoed. "It's been a long time...Chaotic..." it chuckles. I knew the voice and I didn't like it. A black unicorn that was mimicking my appearance formed out of my shadow and looked at me with its glowing red eyes.

"Vlagh..." I snarled.

"Heh heh heh so you do remember me..." It laughs "Well then you must also know that soon I will be back...and just know I'll be coming for you! Just you wait! Nothing you can do will stop me... Those alicorns that lead Equestria will die there is nothing you can do to stop it..." he laughs

I lash out at him but he vanished with that stupid laugh of his. "Damn you!" I curse "I won't let it happen!" I scream before waking up.

It was a new day. I look over to the clock. 06:30 it read. Six in the morning. Six hours before the battle. I didn't know if I was ready to face the challenge that lay before me. But I knew I had to face it or things were only going to go from bad to worse.

I got out of the bed and walked down the hall where Princess Celestia met up with me. "Rage, are you doing okay?" she asks. I must have looked like a mess...

"Yeah, I am fine." I answer "No need to worry yourself Princess."

"Twilight told me about a few things that happened last night." She says.

"Hm?" I look at her. I didn't think what happened was all that important.

"Rage, there is something about you that Twilight cares for... I can't put a hoof to it but she worries about you more than I would have thought, just meeting you and all. Are you sure you haven't been here in Equestria before?" she asks.

"Well, I was once while doing some checks on the world links." I answer "But I never interacted with anypony." Did I just say anypony? Gee this world sure leaves an impression on you...

"I see." Celestia says as if it was bothering her.

"Princess, if you wish to ask something you may." I say, "I have nothing to hide from you."

"Did...she do anything much last night?" Celestia asks. I looked at her wondering what she meant. It almost sounded as if she was implying that... "anything...intimate?" yes...she was...What is with Celestia? I didn't think something like this would be of importance to her.

"Well assuming I am understanding you right, no we didn't the most she did was put her wing around me when I was upset." I answer.

"Upset about?" Celestia asks.

"My past." Was all I answered. I wasn't going to go and explain it all again, especially with so little time left before I had to decide the fate of this world. The way Celestia was acting made me wonder... was Twilight attracted to me? If so that's weird given our worlds of origin. Though the way she is... I have no idea what she's into. I think back to what Rainbow Dash had told me about Twilight. How she's always been curious about worlds beyond Equestria. But to go as far as being attracted to a creature from one let alone me? That is a bit of a stretch. That or Celestia is so worried about her kingdom she was making things up. Honestly I had no idea which it was.

"Princess I assure you I wouldn't do anything of the sort with Twilight especially with my mind on today." I tell her. I had too much going on to worry about a potential relationship right now anyways. I look at the sun and guessed it was around 7:00. I wanted to get to Ponyville and assist with the preparations. "Princess Celestia if you will excuse me I would like to go to Ponyville to help get things prepared for the coming battle." I request.

"Right, go ahead." She says "And the best of luck, we will join you shortly."

I nod to her before leaving the castle and coming to the train station where Twilight awaited me. "Aren't you going to go with the princess' when they come?" I ask her.

"No," She sighs looking down. "They want me to go on to the Castle of the Two Sisters and wait. 'In case we don't come back someone has to lead Equestria' she told me."

"It's for the best." I sigh. "Besides remember she wants ME to help out as well with that if worst comes to worst. They would be more likely to listen if we had somepony who they already knew in charge as well." There I go again with that whole pony talk. I swear it has something to do with the way Equestria is.

"Stay safe Rage." She says looking at me.

"Twilight, don't worry. This isn't my first battle I have been in plenty of them back on Mobius. I'll be fine." I tell her. Even though I didn't know if I would or not. She pecked my cheek a bit as I stepped on the train. I blushed a bright red and looked at her. What...what did she do that for? I barely know her and now she's kissing my cheek like that? There must be more to this...it doesn't have anything to do with the hole in my memory from not long after I defeated Vlagh the first time does it? Then again... it might make sense...

Anyway I sat in one of the train cars as I watch the land of Equestria go by. I thought to Twilight's farewell and the more I thought about it the less sense it made. I sighed and shook it off. I need to focus on what's important. Protecting Equestria.

After a while the train stops at the Ponyville train station and I am met by a white unicorn with a shield mark on his flank. I still had no idea what they were but every single pony in this world seemed to have one except some of the younger ones. Must be a coming of age thing or something... He bows his head to me and speaks. "It's good to finally meet you Rage, my name is Shining Armor and I am in charge of the Royal Guard. We have evacuated Ponyville and are waiting for your orders." he says.

"I wish we could have met on better terms." I say. Meeting when things are the way they are is never fun.

"Agreed." He answers.

"The portal should be in the Ponyville square. I want a parameter set up around it and guards standing in wait on all sides. An ambush, while a dirty move is effective. You will come across a very distinct larger character. He's mine, we get him, we stop the advance. Do any of the guard ponies know how to kill?"

"Kill?" He asks "Oh no we've never had to." he denies.

"Very well..."I sigh "It makes things more difficult but it can be managed."

"Are you seriously saying we're going to have to kill?" Shining Armor asks. I was almost surprised the captain of the guard would ask such a stupid question.

"This is a war!" I shout firmly "People die, that is the harsh reality of it! Either they die or we do and I do not plan to be the only one out there against our enemy. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia will be here soon. You need to be ready by then." I say sternly.

"I don't see why we have to kill them! None of us have even so much as taken a life before!" Shining Armor argues.

"Look I wish we didn't have to either but what do we do if that is what they plan to do? Kill. We hit them with equal terms or higher." I growl. "That is the unfortunate truth of war."

He looks at me and then to the ground before agreeing and heading off to finish getting things ready. It was now 10:30. Only another hour and a half before fate takes over. A half hour later the princess finally arrive and look around.

"Are you ready Rage?" Celestia asks.

"As ready as I can be..." I sigh. Less than half an hour and I will be fighting my own people to protect this world along with unicorns, pegasi and felt like some surreal dream but I knew it was no such thing. This was real and it was up to me to keep both worlds at minimal damage but also to prevent Vlagh from being reborn like he claimed he would in my dream...

The time had come using my own power I return to my Mobian form before walking up to the middle of the square. The princesses and guard ponies watch as I do so. I raise my hands and channel some energy releasing the locks on the world ties and suddenly a portal opens. I am forced back into a building by the sheer force of the portal's tear in space and time.

A troop of cyborg Mobians...ones Robotnik had altered came rushing through guns blazing. I put a field of Chaos Energy up to protect myself as the Princesses both flew up into the air. All around me sounds of battle had begun. I put my field down and go to help a few guards out. I summon my sword and take some of the Mobians out. Adrenaline rushed through me as I cut through my enemies.

I hear a scream of pain and see that Princess Luna had been struck by laser fire. I go to hurry over and help her but a blue ball smacks into me.

"Hey there 'pal'" The cocky voice chuckles. I look at Sonic who was standing all high and mighty like. "Still planning to protect these soft ponies?"

"Sonic..." I grunt standing up. I looked right into the hedgehog's emerald green eyes. "Get out of the way. You don't have to do this!" I shout.

"Sorry Rage, Mobius' needs a hero if you plan to turn against us!" Sonic chuckles. "That's my job!"

"Dammit Sonic!" I cursed "Open your eyes! You're helping Robotnik! He's your enemy! OUR enemy!"

"I fight to protect Mobius! I thought you Chaos Guardians were supposed to do the same!" Sonic scoffs.

"Chaos Guardians are supposed to fight to protect the balance of light and darkness. What you are doing, it is bringing Vlagh closer to being able to be reborn." I attempt to reason with Sonic.

"Ha!" He laughs "You can't fool me Rage. I know Vlagh is gone I am doing what needs to be done!" I should have known Sonic didn't care.

"Then I guess that means there is only one resolution to this then..." I say looking at him grimly. "You have to die!" we both yelled charging at each other.


	5. War part 1 of 2

Sonic and I come within feet of each other before he curls into a ball for a spindash attack I roll to the left just in time for him to just nick me. A small cut was made on my arm. It stung but it scabbed up quickly to prevent bleeding. We ran up again and this time parried attacks. We fought a blurring speeds for a bit before I managed to hit Sonic hard enough for us to be forced back by the energy. I managed to recover mid air thanks to my training. I had to take this opening and make it count.

Sonic was fast but using my Aero Chaos or Chaos with the element of wind infused with it I am able to keep up with him and even surpass his speed depending on how much energy I focus into it. I launch a Chaos Swarm at him, or basically a bunch of Chaos Spears but somehow something he had absorbed them. "What?"

"He he, Egghead fitted me with something that makes your Chaos powers useless against me Rage." Sonic chuckles. "A machine that can absorb the energy you use"

Yeah, I knew about that piece of junk. I hated it but I knew how to get rid of it. That was until Sonic decided to go Super... yeah wasted no time in taking the Emeralds which in close proximity apparently means from my Chaos Emerald pouch lucky me... and just turned Super. "Super Sonic?" I ask.

"Correct and without the Emeralds Rage you are powerless." He smirks "I may not pay attention to a lot but I know your battle strategy revolves around Chaos!" Yeah he's was right, sort of.

"You win." I sigh "Kill me." but... I have a little trick he doesn't know about yet. Sonic smirks and charges for a Super Sonic Dash attack.

"RAGE!" I hear Twilight scream as I put my right hand up and stop Sonic dead in his tracks. The currently golden hedgehog looks at me in pure shock.

"Got ya." I smirk as I absorb the Chaos energy from him turning him back to normal. I then throw him down into the ground and zap him with a Shocking Chaos Spear, a special type of Chaos Spear that has electrical power in it. Even it was enough to put Sonic down. A bit more than I wanted to use but Luna was more important. Sonic shouted in pain before tapping or in this case flailing as I kept my foot on him. He gave up.

Sonic wasn't much of a challenge, never was to begin with. Once you get past his speed he doesn't have much. Plus his ace in the hole, Super Sonic is easily countered by me. I pick Sonic up and throw him back through the portal to Mobius. I run over to Luna who was barely breathing as Celestia joined us.

"Sister!" She shouts. Luna looks at Celestia and smiles softly.

"I...I'm sorry." she apologizes. "I failed."

"Don't say that." I plea getting my hands in a position to begin healing her.

"Don't...bother..." she coughs "I'm already dead..."

"Sister no I won't lose you!" Celestia cries. Luna's eyes close and I put a hand to her neck...soon I was no longer able to feel a pulse. She was dead. I use my hand to make a slit like gesture to inform Celestia who lets out a cry. I was angry now, I picked my sword up and looked at the group of soldiers that had surrounded us. No longer did I care what happened to the other Mobians. I channel my energy and an energy flare sparks up as I move at blinding speeds and cut down the group that had us surrounded. A few shot hoping to hit me but none of them were able to.

Finally finished I panted slightly and looked around. Something wasn't right. "Where's Eggman?" I ask Celestia who was still crying. She shook her head.

"Looking for me?" a voice chuckles as a large robot drops from the sky. The Egg Dragoon...another model. But this wasn't like the other ones. I knew the green gem that was by Eggman. He took the Master Emerald! Celestia flew right for him in anger.

"You will pay for what you did to my sister!" She shouts shooting magic at the machine. It just swats her back.

"Celestia no!" I yell grabbing her before she hits the ground. "Calm yourself. We can't lose the both of you!"

"Oh ho ho!" Eggman laughs "This is the end! Rage Chaotic!" he laughs hysterically as the Egg Dragoon charged energy. A Chaos Blast! I put a Chaos Barricade up to protect Celestia and myself. It worked for a bit. Eventually it shattered. I came out nearly unscathed due to my Chaos immunity... Celestia however... I looked over to her and realized...she too wasn't doing too well. I grab her and without thinking warp her, Luna's body and myself right to Twilight.

"Princesses!" She shouts in horror as she and her friends run up to them. "Luna...she isn't..." I shook my head and tears filled the eyes of the six. "Celestia?" Twilight asks.

"Twilight...I...I am sorry." She says "I...failed Equestria." she coughs.

"Don't say that you are going to be okay!" Twilight begs. I watch the scene unfold and clench my fist. I was just about fed up with this. Applejack looks at me and speaks.

"Rage? Are you okay sugarcube?" she asks.

"I will never forgive him for this." I say taking the Chaos Emeralds and channeling their power. I was going to show Eggman what I was truly capable of. Even if it took the rest of the power I had left. The Chaos Emeralds circle me filling me with energy. Finally I change into my strongest form. Ultima Chaos Rage. my fur was pulsing bright colors and my eyes glowed a pale red. I summoned Blade as a sword.

"Rage?" Twilight asks "What are you doing?"

"Stay here." I order "I'll be right back." I use Chaos Control to teleport to where Eggman was and I slammed into his mech.

"Who did that?!" he shouts before turning to me. "You again? I thought you would have learned your lesson by now." He scoffs. He had no idea what was coming.

"You are going to pay for this." I scream charging and cutting the large mech in a diagonal motion taking an arm off. Eggman fires beams of Chaos at me but I reflect them. I then charged my energy. "DIE!" I screamed released the strongest Chaos Blast I ever had. It blinded me but when it finished I fell to the ground and returned to normal before warping back to the others. I was on my knees panting as I became a unicorn again... We had won... but at a great cost. Celestia looked to me.

"Rage..." she says softly. "Thank you..."

"Shut it." I say sternly getting up and walking over to her. "I...won't just let you die...I'll do my best to save you." I say with grunts here and there from pain. I didn't care how much it hurt I wasn't going to let her die. I put my hands over her to heal her but...I had little power left. I healed what I could and fell down.

"It's no use Rage..." Twilight sobs. My own eyes watered up and I smashed my fist into the ground.

"Twilight...the protection and fate of Equestria is in...your...hooves." Celestia says as her eyes closed. She too had died. I failed. I promised them I wouldn't let them die and here they lie, dead before me. I may have saved this world but...I put it in another bad place. Why? Why did things have to be this way?! I cursed under my breat before Twilight helped me up.

"Come on Rage...let's head back to Canterlot..." She says comfortingly. I nodded slowly as she carried me back. She puts me in the bed I had before as her friends bring Celestia and Luna's bodies in with us. "Rest up." she tells me "We have a kingdom to address in the morning."

I only nodded weakly. My own eyes close as I pass out. However it wasn't for long I woke up a mere three hours later and remembered... Vlagh! The princesses were dead! That meant...Shit! I had not time! I leaped out of the bed and nearly fell over... I was still a unicorn. Which meant I had time. Not much though. I hurried to Twilight still sore from before. I stumbled in and she looked at me.

"Rage?" She asks "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself." I didn't care...again.

"That isn't important!" I shout. "Remember what i said about Vlagh?" I ask her. She ponders for a moment but then her eyes shrink a little showing she remembered.

"Oh no!" she gasps "What do we do?" I didn't know to be honest...

"I don't know yet..." I say looking down. "But no doubt he will be here soon." This wasn't what I wanted. "Twilight this is my fault." I sigh. "If I hadn't of-" she shushed me with a hoof.

"No Rage Chaotic it isn't your fault. You did what you could." she says "More than I could even... you saved Equestria!"

"I doomed it!" I shout "I couldn't save the two Princesses!"

"You can fix that! Remember what Celestia told us?" Twilight shouts... that's right I had forgotten... she wanted the two of us to lead Equestria...but how could I lead a whole nation? It was too much to take in...the hard reality was now...I had to fix all of this...I had to bring Celestia and Luna back! I had to defeat Vlagh again. Nothing was going my way and things couldn't get any worse!

I have half a mind to end the story here just to make you guess what happens next but I am not that kind of person. Instead I will have to make you wait until next time, I realize this was rushed but believe me more is coming that will wind us up with more crazy things so sit tight, or don't your choice I guess.


	6. War part 2 of 2

I sat on the balcony and focused my power in order to change the day into night. Apparently the two princesses were responsible for changing the day and night cycle. Luckily I could use some of my power to simulate what they did. It wasn't the same but it was the best we could do. I panted a little and looked over to the eastern skies where Angel Island was floating not too far away.

I use Chaos Control to warp myself over there. I look at Tikal who was anxiously awaiting my return. "Well?" she asks me.

"I am going to be remaining here for a while." I sigh. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna didn't survive the battle." I explained what had happened to her and she looks distressed.

"So that means...Vlagh is coming back?" she asks me.

"I don't know." I answer. "After I defeated him I didn't know he could be resurrected and how much the light and dark balance have to shift for it to happen." Yeah, I know there is an exact level but I am not a math person so I won't get into it. Point is yes, the possibility is there.

As we were talking Chaos formed out of the water and spoke in some gargles and other noises that most people wouldn't understand. Well I didn't at first either. It took me a long time to figure out how to speak with him. So to translate, he asked me about Mobius and what it's fate was.

"Hmm Chaos has a good point how is Mobius?" Tikal asks.

"Well I defeated Robotnik so things should start settling down around there soon. Though Sonic didn't look to happy when I discarded him after defeating him. Can't blame him honestly." I sighed. I knew Sonic wasn't happy he might try to get revenge or something. His ego took a blow no doubt."

"That bad huh?" Tikal asks me and I nod. She knows bad, she was there when the Echidnas made Chaos angry and then when he was released again. I myself wasn't there at the time he was reawakened. I was in the Chaos Realm at the time but from what I heard, it was bad. Station Square took one hell of a blow.

"My biggest concern is trying to deal with everything that needs to be done here in Equestria." I continue hoping to get my mind working on coming up with a few plans. "Celestia and Luna put Twilight and I in charge in the event they were killed... Problem is I can't just stay around here and rule over a kingdom of ponies I know little about."

"So...what do you plan to do?" Tikal inquires looking worried. "The Princesses are dead you're going to leave Twilight alone to lead these people?"

"No I can't do that either." I reply "I can't leave her alone to carry out such a task. No, I plan to find a way to revive Celestia and Luna."

"You're kidding." Tikal scoffs. She didn't believe me? Wow, that's harsh for her.

"No." I reaffirm my decision. "I will find a way to revive them."

"What do you plan to do? Equestria isn't like Mobius you can't just use Chaos Control to go back in time and fix what had happened without causing a paradox. Or to even say you come back to the version of this world where you did manage to save them!" She rants. Gee I haven't seen her this upset in years.

"I don't know!" I yell. "I'll figure something out! You and I both know I can't stay here forever without major complications!" Fact of the matter was I had no idea what to do from here besides help Twilight out.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and turned Tikal gasps afraid it was something with ill intents. I didn't know what it was myself but I look over to where it came from and got ready for anything. It was Twilight. I stood back and she looks at me. "Rage...it's time..." she says softly.

Damn, I had no idea how hard she had taken this. I nodded and followed her back to the edge of the island. We agreed to meet back in Celestia's throne room. I used Chaos Control to get there and she herself teleported. We arrive to see both Shining armor and a pink Alicorn who Twilight runs up and hugs. All of them looked sad.

"As soon as I heard what happened I came from the Crystal Empire as soon as possible." she says.

"Thank you Cadence." Twilight says. Cadence looks over to me.

"And who might you be?" She asks.

"My name is Rage Chaotic." I introduce myself. "Celestia entrusted the safety of Equestria to me during the battle. I have failed in that duty. What's more she wants me to take up the mantle of assisting Twilight in keeping things in order around here."

"She did?" Shining Armor asks me surprised. Can you blame him for being surprised he was one of the few that knew I was an alien. "But...you're not even from here!"

"What?" Cadence asks. "What is he talking about?"

"I come from the world of Mobius. My true name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog. When I fled here an evil man who started a war with this world used that to slip in. My duty prompted me to help defend this world."

"Well what if it didn't would you still have helped us or would you have left us on our own?" Shining Armor shouts questioning me. I look at him then down to the ground.

"Yes." I answer softly feeling bad. They just lost their beloved rulers and here I was being fairly insensitive. "Even before I was who I am todayI had a strong drive to do what is right. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I was to allow this world to be destroyed. I know this is my fault...but I will make amends. I...I may know how to get Princess Celestia and Luna back."

"Well that's good and all but it will have to wait. We need to address the kingdom. It's best we don't keep them waiting." Cadence says calmly. We look out the window to the balcony where a group of ponies had gathered. It was the entire kingdom. I inhale deeply and exhale as we approached the balcony. I was nervous to be honest.

Twilight raises her hoof and the group quiets down. "Ponies of Equestria, today I bring you grave news...Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are lost to us." she announces. A little bit of commotion began among them before Twilight signaled for silence. I was surprised to see how well they listened to her. I look over to Shining Armor who was glaring strangely at Twilight.

"What's wrong?" I inquire nudging him.

"That...that isn't Twilight." He says firmly. Was he kidding? Who else could it be?

"...Now that Equestria is safe within the Darkness..." I heard Twilight continue. No, it isn't possible. I look over to see Twilight shapeshift into a black mobian hedgehog with glowing purple marks. Son of a bitch it was Vlagh! He turned around to look at us and laughs firing a blast of energy at Shining Armor and Cadence.

"Cadence! Shining Armor get out of here!" I yell leaping in front of them blocking the attack. Vlagh snarled at me and the others looked at me. "I said go!" I scream looking back at the two.

"No!" Cadence says "I am not going to leave you!"

"Don't worry about me." I scoff. "I know what I am doing."

"Who the heck do you think you are playing hero like this you stupid red pony?" Vlagh asks. I look almost surprised. Did he really not know it was me? I mean yeah Vlagh wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but if he had replaced Twilight over night or something then...he should have at least heard me mention my real name. Oh well.

"Hmph you really don't know me?" I ask deciding to play some games with Vlagh, getting him angry would make him more destructive but also easier to combat. "Gee I am hurt." I lie.

"What are you getting at?" Valgh growls.

"Gee I just dunno." I chuckle glowing. Using my Chaos powers I return to my hedgehog form and stand before Vlagh with a bit of a cocky grin.

"RAGE THE HEDGEHOG!?" He screams almost as if he had no idea about me being here. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I think I should be the one asking that question." I answer. "After all if I recall right I did kill you did I not?"

"Hmph perceptive little hedgehog. You did however when those two pretty, pretty pony princess bit the dust it gave me the strength to return...Now I am back and Mobius is a thing of the past for this world! My Dark Spawns will consume everything!"

"Yeah right!" I yell extending my arm. My sword appears and I get ready for battle. "As long as I stand I won't let you!"

"Hmph you haven't changed a bit have you Rage." He cackles. "Still playing the noble hero. Hmph what a joke! Unfortunately for you I learned a lot being scattered and dead..." He chuckles darkly as a large Dark Spawn resembling a dragon forms out of his shadow in the courtyard below where the ponies were gathered. Vlagh himself vanishes with a slight echo to his laugh.

I run forward and leap into the courtyard. Panicking ponies ran by me in all directions as I looked up to the dragon. I had to make sure this... monster didn't harm any of them. It began to breath fire to attack them. I jumped and took the entire blow myself. Luckily it was just fire, one of my few immunities. It looked at me and growled. Great I made it angry. Could this day get any worse? Trick question, it was still GOOD.

The dragon swiped it's claws at mean and I leap out of the way. The way things were going right now this was going to take forever. I was tempted to go Super or even beyond but that was when a rainbow blur rammed into the dragon. Ranbow Dash!? I was surprised to see her. Next thing I knew a ball of assorted party decorations hit the beast. I look to where it came from and saw Twilight's friends.

They all approached me and I look at them. "Cadence told us what happened." Rainbow says.

"Is it true? Was Twilight really kidnapped?" Rarity asks. I hadn't thought about it. It would make sense. If Vlagh was posing as her then she would have to be somewhere so that she couldn't ruin Vlagh's plans. I mean not like I was about to do the same or anything.

The dragon roars and and rips through the binds. I look back to it and speak "I'll answer that in a minute right now we need to take care of this monster." I leap into the air and focus my Chaos energy into my hands forming a ball of energy. I begin mixing in ice turning the beam from a green to a cool blue. "Icy Chaos Beam!" I shout releasing the beam upon the monster. It strikes and freezes it solid. There wasn't much time I had to hold the beam to keep it frozen, "Rainbow Dash hit it!" I order and she looks at me a second before nodding and flying full force into the monster.

Rainbow Dash shot right through the beast and it cracks before shattering into bits. I put my hands back down as the beam ends and land on the ground. I was thankful to Twilight's friends for showing up. If Vlagh could already summon Dark Spawns as powerful as that... I had no idea what he was already capable of.

"Are you alright Rage?" Applejack asks me. I nod looking at them.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anything to keep Equestria safe." Rainbow Dash boasts.

"Now Rage, what about Twilight?" Rarity asks.

"I...don't know..." I sigh looking down. "That...that monster Vlagh has to be keeping her somewhere."

"Then we look for her!" Spike shouts.

"Where?" I ask as a horde of Dark Spawn appear these ones were lesser ones, smaller and feral. "Damn." I curse "We have to get back to Ponyville!" I shout. We all run as fast as we could. As we reach Ponyville a large dome was around it already.

"What is this?" Rainbow Dash questions.

"Shining Armor's shield spell!" Applejack exclaims "Rememba?"

"Hold on." I grunt warping us inside.

"How...how did you do that?" Rarity asks surprised.

"Chaos Control." I answer. "Probably the only way in or out at this point." We return to the Palace of Friendship where Cadence and Shining Armor were waiting.

"Well?" Shining Armor asks looking to us.

"We took care of it." Rainbow Dash chuckles. Looking cocky

"Yeah but what of the Chaos knows how many lesser Dark Spawns?" I ask.

"Okay hold it, you call these things Dark Spawns so what are they?" Rarity demands looking at me.

"Dark Spawns are beasts of dark energy controlled by Vlagh and a few others I can think of. They have different levels. Most are feral and can follow basic orders. Class D Dark Spawns as they are known. Class C have a bit more to them and are more complex and like Class D very in design. Class B have a some basic cognitive abilities and can adapt they again vary in appearance. Then you have Class A Dark Spawn they stand with two legs, two arms hands and a head. Human like would be a way to put it. They make up a majority of the command for Vlagh's units. They command the lesser Classes. Class A are also known as Dark Spawn Commanders. Then the Class S Dark Spawn also known as the Dark Beasts. They are immensely powerful and may or may not be intelligent. That dragon we took down was the weakest of the Class S. Vlagh is still recovering so it was only at about a quarter of its full power." I lectured them on what we were dealing with and surprisingly they paid attention the whole time.

"So you mean...that was nothing compared to what he can do?" Cadence asks.

"Yeah." I admit, if I didn't know how much power he had regained it makes it all the more challenging. Like it or not, Equestria was still at war. We had a new enemy and lurking in the shadows a fragmented hero. Options were limited but I knew there was only one option; Mobius and Equestria must work together if we want to overcome this... the problem is... who's in charge of Mobius now? Robotnik's empire couldn't have sustained itself after what I did to him.

"Not knowing how much power Vlagh really has right now is troubling but it is enough to be a big threat. There is only one option I can think of. We must band together with Mobius to defeat our common enemy." I announce.

"Are you crazy? They just tried to destroy us!" Twilight shouts "That fat guy was the reason Celestia and Luna were killed!"

"Robotnik is dead." I say, "I made sure of it. Right now Mobius is rebuilding finally free from his rule. However this leaves them extremely vulnerable to attack. Equestria has no defense against some of these monsters. There is an old proverb, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Whoever is in charge of Mobius now should understand that and as a result if they know Vlagh is back will be quick to forge an alliance with us. We have no other choice if we hope to survive with minimal casualties."

"Rage has a point." Cadence says.

"Well we're all friends so we're with you to the end Rage." Applejack smiles.

I face an unknown path ahead of me. I was worried, frightened even. I didn't want anymore lives to be lost. There had already been too many both here in Equestria and back on Mobius. I looked at the ponies before me. Even after all that has happened they will stand next to me. I smile and thank them. Now we will stand united as two worlds. With luck maybe we can keep this unity and alliance even after this battle. However now was not the time to think on that, now we have to ensure the safety of both Mobius and Equestria first.


	7. Fear

As I got to know the ponies Twilight was friends with I started to understand a lot about Equestria. Nice place all in all. Sure we had to deal with the issue at hand but they were able to take it so casually. A few days have gone by and it's been uneventful. Sadly for some reason I still haven't figured out, I haven't been able to track our enemy.

That is the strange thing, what's more is Dark Spawns in Equestria and on Mobius have decreased. My only guess is that Vlagh must be biding his time where we can't reach him. Probably to finish regaining his power.

Right now I am on Angel Island leaping from tree to tree working on my agility. I need to get back to peak performance myself. I can't let Vlagh win so I need to do my best to make sure I am at my best when the time finally does come.

In a few hours I am going to Mobius to meet with Princess Sally Acorn. She took up the mantle of leadership around Mobius with Robotnik dead. I hope to work with her in order to unite both Equestria and Mobius, The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all.

Suddenly as I was swinging around a branch a blue ball rams into the tree. I leap away and land on the ground in a small clearing. Across from me lands Sonic. "Sonic?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"You may have beaten me last time Rage Chaotic but I am not going to let it happen again!" he shouts. Is he serious right now? He wants to try and get revenge?! Damn he's stubborn.

"Hold up Sonic!" I shout blocking a kick. "I don't have time for this petty quarrel!"

"Petty? Is that all I am to you?!" Sonic shouts.

"Sonic do you even use your head at all? What purpose does this serve? I was doing my job when we fought! I spared your life even!" I shout.

"Well that choice is about to come back and bite you!" Sonic shouts spindashing into me. I flip around in the air and land back on my feet as Sonic charges again. I channel some Chaos energy into my hands to help block the boost attack he was trying. I manage to slow him down and he starts pushing against me. "You abandoned your own people simply because Robotnik wanted to destroy this meaningless planet!"

"I had to!" I shout "If I didn't Vlagh would have returned. Thanks to you siding with Eggman the princesses of this world are dead and Vlagh did return!" I attempt to reason looking at Sonic who didn't seem to care.

"That isn't my problem!" He shouts kicking me. I was about fed up at this point. "You betrayed Mobius! I thought you swore to protect it!"

"Sonic don't make me hurt you!" I shout back at him. "Please..."

"Giving up?" Sonic asks cockily as he hits me again. That was the last straw. This time I flipped around and grabbed him before throwing him into a tree.

"Alright that's it." I growl. "If you won't listen to reason then I'll just have to beat some sense into you!"

"I'd like to see you try Ragis Chaotic!" Sonic chuckles. "You and your pathetic family all just fall to Vlagh's control anyway! You won't be any different!" I use Chaos Control and warp behind Sonic before kicking him in the back. He had crossed the line from here on I had no plans to go easy on him. He was going to see what happens to people who really, piss me off.

I gave him no time to recover before blasting bursts of ice at him. Finally I managed to freeze his legs to the ground as he landed. I got into a sprinting position and bolted at Sonic landing a punch to his face at mach speeds sending him through a few trees before one stopped him.

Sonic fell to the ground and got back up small cuts and bruises all over him. I appear in front of him panting slightly. "Why...why can't I beat you?!" He screams.

"Sonic don't you see, your speed alone won't win against me." I sigh. "Remember I have trained for countless years to fight the fight I have been fighting since. You never trained, just leapt into action. You rely on your speed which while commendable makes you too predictable. Just put this foolishness behind you already."

Sonic looks at me and runs off without a word. The look on his face spoke though, he knew I was right...I hurt his ego bad when I beat him. This didn't help at all. I almost felt bad. It was then Rarity came up to me. "Have you seen Rage?" she asks me... I had forgotten, she hasn't seen my like this.

"What do you need Rarity?" I ask her and she looks at me funny. "What?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"What's with those clothes?" she asks. "So... basic!" Was she seriously judging my choice of apparel? "A shirt like that with a open jacket? And such...bland jeans? What is with you? Have you no sense of fashion? No pony should wear such loose clothing!"

"Well I have to keep clothing loose." I answer. "I don't go around battling darkness looking spiffy. My outfit is unique and the shirt's R identifies me. It has to be loose because I need freedom of movement. Otherwise I wouldn't be so agile and as such easier to hit."

"Well if that's the case why even wear anything?" Rarity asks "A lot of ponies around here don't!" Somehting I wasn't the most comfortable with... being able to see... well I won't go into detail.

"Because back on Mobius, that is considered unpleasant." I answer returning to my own pony form. "I don't expect you to understand Rarity, Mobius can be complicated."

"Right anyway Cadence was looking for you." she says. "Some 'Sally Acorn' is here to meet with you." I look at her almost surprised. I had planned to go visit her but I hadn't told her... something must have happened. I swiftly ran past Rarity to the edge of the island before leaping down.

Near the ground I used some Chaos power to slow my descent and then I hurried to Ponyville swapping back to my hedgehog form as I ran into the castle and into the map room. Or that was at least what I call it. There was Sally and Cadence. I bow politely to Sally who does the same.

"What do I owe the honor Princess Sally?" I ask her.

"It's of great importance Ragis Chaotic." she says. Addressing me by my real name? Okay. Guess that's a thing now.

"Please Princess, it's Rage." I say "Anyways what is so important?"

"I assume you are familiar with the one known as Vlagh?" she asks.

"We know each other yes." I retort gruffly.

"He wishes to take over Mobius so I come asking for your aid. Please Rage! Help Mobius!" she begs.

"You're in luck." I sigh "I had plans to come to you today. The same threat has been made against Equestria. Perhaps Mobius and Equestria could work together against our common enemy?" I suggested hoping she would agree. Thought I wouldn't be surprised if...

"I believe that would be a good idea." Sally agrees to it. Neat, makes life easy for me. I look at Cadence and Shining Armor who had taken up leading Equestria along with me with Twilight MIA and all.

"Well if we combine our strength it would be of advantage to us both." Shining Armor says.

"True and it would make Vlagh more wary." Sally adds.

"Would it last after the battle?" Cadence asks.

"That has yet to be decided." Sally says. "Rage? Thoughts?" she asks.

"Working together against Vlagh is our best option. He is not only powerful but unpredictable right now both worlds need any advantage that they can get. Keeping the alliance after would be beneficial as Mobius, for the most part, and Equestria are peaceful worlds. It would help if we could assist them when they are in danger and vice versa." I added my input and the others nod. We were all in agreement, Mobius and Equestria are now allies. "However that brings up the issue of the people not getting along."

"You make a valid point Rage Chaotic." Sally agrees "Princess Cadence are your ponies at all hostile?"

"A majority of Equestria is very peaceful. Violence is almost unheard of and war is a phrase few ponies alive today have even heard. We have a few bad eggs like Tirek, The Changelings, and Sombra should he still be around." Cadence replies. Not much different from Mobius, though we had a bit more violence...

"I see." Sally replies and thinks. "So I fear Mobius would be more of a threat to Equestria than you would be to us. Rage?" she looks over to me. "You've been around for a lot longer than I have what say you?"

"I agree that Mobius is more of a threat to Equestria than Equestria is to Mobius. From the time I have spent here I haven't seen any aggression from the ponies without a very good reason of course." I reply. "If that means I have to keep an eye on the relations between citizens so be it. Or if after I restrict movement between the words to Chaos Control only I am sure I can talk to Chaotix and the others up in the Chaos Realm to sort that out."

"I am sorry, you...lost me." Cadence says. I seem to be good at forgetting these ponies have no clue about any of this.

"Chaos Control is a way to teleport using the power of Chaos." I answer.

"Did someone say...Chaos?" A voice echoes.

"Oh for the love of Celestia...no..." Cadence sighs as a draconequus appears out of the middle of the map then floats in the air holding a bubble pipe. Okay what the hell is going on.

"Not now Discord!" Shining Armor barks. Discord huh? Strange guy...

"Oh come now I hear the mention of Chaos, you know the thing I am the very god of." the draconequus chuckles snapping turning his horn into a hot dog for a brief moment before it changes back. Shining Armor baring his teeth frustrated.

"I am sorry what?" Sally asks. Hey her guess was as good as mine at this point.

"Oh allow me to introduce myself." the draconequus says before a suit and top hat appear out of nowhere and he bows taking the hat off " am Discord, I am the god of Chaos and Disharmony." he finishes before standing up right and putting the hat back on which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I uh think you're mixed up." I say "We are talking about the power of Chaos from Mobius, a power wielded by a god named Chaos. He made these seven emeralds that channel his power so that normal people can use it." I explain. "It's different."

"Oh?" He says looking a little surprised. "Chaos from another world?" I almost didn't like this guy...

"Yes." Sally says "Rage here is the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. He's one of Mobius and now Equestria's most valuable assets." Did she just...yeah she did just call me an asset!

"Asset?" I ask. "I wouldn't call me that. I don't work for anyone. I work to keep the tides of light and darkness in check and to correct them should they go out of line. We just happen to be on the same side most of the time."

"My apologies." Sally says. "So regardless how has Vlagh affected Equestria?"

"The bastard locked Princess Twilight away." I scoff. "Then posed as her for a bit." I clench my fists "Right under MY NOSE." I growl angrily.

"It's not your fault Rage, we were all fooled." Cadence says.

"Fooled none the less it is my duty to identify and neutralize threats like Vlagh...for him to be right there in front of me like that?!" I exclaim. I was still furious about it

"Calm down Rage, we have more important things than what happened in the past. Like finding Twilight." Shining Armor says. "Without her Vlagh could still be masquerading as her."

"Good point." I agree, we had to rule out every possibility right now. Letting my mind be clouded was not a good idea. We had a lot to do and little time.

"So what are we dealing with right now?" Sally asks.

"Well, Vlagh is only able to summon low powered S Rank Dark Spawns so his power is still not full. That means we have the advantage. However he has retreated to where I cannot track him." I answer.

"So we can't be sure that he is still not at full power?" Sally asks.

"No," I answer sighing. "But if he was he would more than likely have attacked by now."

"So then what do we do?" Cadence asks.

"It's best we get all of our people together and explain what's going on." Sally suggests.

She was right. We need to tell everyone. Our once split worlds are united now and our common enemy is growing in power. Soon we will face the worst war either world has ever faced. I have to be honest with everyone...I am scared. God, first time I have said that in a long time.

Truth hurts and I almost forgot what it was like to fear. You live as long as I have and you go through the thick and thin few things faze you. Though that can also make you come across as unemotional or heartless. In the battle ahead, emotion was one thing that was going to be a burden to a lot of people. Mobians and the ponies of Equestria would come to realize this soon...I would simply be reminded of it once more.


	8. A Nightmarish Encounter

I don't know how I get into some of these messes. Maybe it's fate, bad luck, or maybe it's something beyond that. I mean here I am trying to stop an ultimate evil from destroying two different worlds that couldn't be any more different. One I have lived on for... god longer than I can count and the other a world I have only just barely gotten to know.

I just hope things don't go wrong at the end like they tend to only to complicate things more. Sure I can hold my own but that doesn't mean those sudden changes make things easy. More difficult if anything. Anyways I digress, you probably want to know where we are right now.

Well, Twilight is missing as I am sure you already know and I don't think any of us know where she could be. I have a hunch whoever is behind all of this knows where she is. Anyway to get back on topic right now I am with Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Sally Acorn. We're discussing the next move we are going to make.

"So if Vlagh is back and behind Twilght's disappearance then there is no way he is working alone." I say, "There is no possible way it gathered its energy that fast."

"It?" Cadence says.

"Yeah, Vlagh isn't any normal being, as far as I know Vlagh has appeared to be a male but technically 'he' has no true gender according to Chaotix. Anyway what Vlagh exactly identifies as is beside the point. Someone has to be helping him from this world." I explained to them.

"What makes you so sure it's not someone from Mobius?" Sally asks.

"Because, nobody from Mobius would have known who Twilight is. Vlagh couldn't since he was dead until just a week or so ago." I answer.

"Well based on that logic who here would know about all of this?" Cadence asks. Wait...she had a point. Sonic crossed my mind for a second but I know Sonic and while he may be upset with me he does know better than to align with Vlagh. Then the only other people would be Twilight's friends.

"I may have an idea on who it could be but...you won't like it Cadence." I say looking at her. She looks back as if she didn't think I could say something she didn't like.

"Well what is it Rage?" Shining Armor says.

"Well give what evidence can support and it pains me to say this, the only other people or ponies in this case that know about Twilight and her importance as well as what was a steak if the princesses were to die would be her friends...Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie..." I sigh. Cadence shot me a look...I knew she wouldn't take this well...

"You're crazy!" Cadence shouts "They would never willingly even THINK of doing such an atrocity!"

"How could you accuse them of something like that?!" Shining Armor explodes too. Well great, they both didn't like that... "Why would they want to hurt their friend like that?!"

"What if they didn't know they were doing it?" Sally asks.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asks.

"Well it is possible that one of them could have been susceptible to the residual dark energy released upon Luna's fall..." I theorized. "Give that possibility they could have become corrupted and therefore wouldn't have been in total control of their actions. Dark energy is hard to completely understand but it does have the power to corrupt and make people into evil twisted versions of themselves. Like what happened to Luna..."

"Well if that could be the case...who?" Cadence asks, she was still uneasy about the idea of one of them being the one who did it.

"If you would allow me, I can bring them all in for questioning." I suggest.

"Hold up, we should rule out who couldn't have done it even if they were corrupted first." Shining Armor says.

"Very well." I say. "Fluttershy and Applejack."

"What makes you say that?" Cadence asks.

"Well when Luna died Fluttershy was off in a distant corner away from the others. Applejack was with her trying to comfort her." I explain. "So that leaves Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie."

"Rainbow Dash would have probably boasted about it." Shining Armor includes his opinion. He had a point. In the short time I had known her she would have boasted about it by now. That leaves Rarity and Pinkie Pie. I know Rarity wasn't too fond of me so I decided to check with her first.

I arrive at her store. A clothing store. Outside a small white unicorn was sitting looking inside with a gloomy look smeared over her. Something didn't feel right. "Are you okay?" I ask looking down at her. She looks me in the eye.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I am Rage. A friend of Twilight's" I answer. Maybe a bit of a lie but I need to make sure that Rarity isn't behind all of this.

"Oh, I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister..." she introduces herself.

"Where is your big sister?" I ask.

"She's inside, she's been acting strange lately... ever since she came back from helping you guys out..." she says. "She kicked me out..."

"I'll go talk with her, why don't you head to Twilight's place." I say patting her head. She nods and runs off. I look to the door and open it.

Inside I am met by objects thrown about and a mess that would make a teenager's room look clean. Sweetie Belle was right, there is no way Rarity would make this mess. I walk in a few steps and change into my hedgehog form. I didn't know what was inside so I had to be careful. Slowly I walk through the main studio room into the kitchen.

The whole place seemed empty... then I heard a clang from upstairs. Something hitting the floor. I walk up the stairs slowly and approach Rarity's room. I knock on the door, "Rarity?" I call "Are you alright?" I ask. No response, I slowly open the door and a blast of energy flies by me knocking the door off of it's hinges. I move out of the way and it misses. I look inside and I didn't like what I saw.

Standing before me was Rarity...Only not Rarity. She was taller, about the size of Luna and Celestia, she was also an elegant shade of black, like the night sky. Her eyes a pale green and her horn was glowing slightly. She fired at me, no doubt about it. That energy...it was dark two wings flap as she looks to me. "Who invited you in?" she asks.

"Rarity...what happened to you?" I ask her.

"I am not Rarity!" She scoffs. "I am Nightmare Rarity, and I will rule Equestria...First I will kill Princess Cadence to ensure nopony else will get in my way!"

"Right..." I scoff to myself always change their names huh? Okay, well at least now I know who helped Vlagh. She then charges past me as if I was insignificant.

I use Chaos Control to return to Twilight's Palace. Cadence and Shining Armor look at me as I appear. "Well?" Cadence asks.

"It's Rarity," I inform her, "She's on her way here to kill you."

"She wouldn't!" Shining Armor exclaims.

"She's not herself." I answer. "She was infected by the dark energy and now likes to call herself 'Nightmare Rarity' we have to get you to-" I stop as I feel an oncoming energy attack. Quickly I put a barrier of energy up and it disperses the attack. Through a hole in the wall Rarity lands.

"Shining Armor, Sally, Cadence, Sweetie Belle! Get out of here!" I order.

"But Rage-" Shining Armor tries to argue,

"No buts get going!" I demand. They get up and run off. Rarity tries to go after them but I stop her. "You're not going after them." I say sternly.

"Who's going to stop me?" she asks.

"Me." I scoff.

"And you are?" she asks. Great, I didn't want to introduce myself again but okay...

"My name is Rage Chaotic I am a Chaos Guardian and in charge of Equestria and it's defense in the absence of Princesses Celestia and Luna." I say looking her dead in the eyes. "Now where is Princess Twilight?" I demand.

"Master Vlagh won't let me say." she chuckles. Well there we go, theory confirmed. My money is that Vlagh is having her held up in his fortress. Not like I can't get her back without battling Vlagh, he doesn't know she and I know each other so he'll just keep her in the dungeon.

"Fine, I'll find her myself." I say "Right after I ensure you cannot bring any further harm to this world."

"Bring it on." Rarity chuckles. I leap for her. She leaps back and I hit her with a Chaos Spear. She counters with a magic blast that I block with my arm having it take the full force of the attack. Her magic was strong, no doubt the result of the darkness that had corrupted her. I shake it off and grab her by the leg. She struggles and kicks me in the face a few times as I leap up and throw her out of the castle. Using Chaos Control I warp behind her and hit her into the ground in a field outside of Ponyville.

I land across from the small crater she made from the impact and look as she climbs out. "Is that all you got?" I ask taunting her. She grunts and fires a strong beam of energy at me. Not good. I roll out of the way and counter with a blast of Chaos Spears. I had to limit myself, I wasn't going to kill her. But I also didn't know how much it would take to do so.

We exchanged blows for a while as I made sure not to over do it. After an hour she was getting worn down. That was my chance. After she lands from an aerial attack I run up and manage to place four spears of light which then form a cage capturing her.

"What is this?" she exclaims.

"That is a prison made of Chaos Energy." I say. "You'll be there for awhile." I chuckled walking back to the Palace where the others were once again.

"How is she?" Cadence asks.

"The darkness has a hold of her good and Vlagh is controlling her no doubt but I now where Twilight is now." I inform them.

"Where?" Shining Armor asks. "We have to go save her right away."

"You mean I will go save her." I say, "Twilight is on Dark Mobius, without proper preparation you can't go there. The air is the same darkness that corrupted Rarity. Chaos Guardians like myself have an immunity to it. Anyone else has to take specific precautions. I won't be long."

I say.

"Bring her back safe and sound for us Rage." Cadence says. I nod using Chaos Control to make it to Dark Mobius. I close my eyes and focus for a second. It didn't take me long to pick up Twilight's aura. Vlagh had locked her up in an old maximum security prison.

Thing was, I knew about the place. Nix had used ti before and breaking in now wasn't too hard if you knew what you were doing. I ran as fast as I could to get there. On the way I encountered Dark Spawns of which I disposed of with little effort. Wild ones while aggressive are not much of a threat.

Finally I made it. I look at the large 32 floor prison that poked out from the top of a large wall. I slip over to the side of the prison where a small sewage grate was and opened it. They didn't cover it and it linked to the lower level ventilation so I used that to sneak into the warden's office.

In the chair was a Dark Spawn. Vlagh had used the as wardens at the prisons for a long time. He didn't have to pay them and I could just kill them so he knew it was me who took someone. I use a Holy Chaos Spear to knock it out of the chair where it flies out of the window and hits the ground before dispersing into darkness. As always, too easy. I look at the computer screen and it had a cell that was only a floor down with Twilight in it looking glum. "Dont worry I am coming." I say to myself before bursting out of the door.

I find the stairs situated not far from the office and descend them to the floor below. Sublevel 1, where prisoners with powers were kept in special cells so they couldn't break out. I come up to cell S1-B-5 where Twilight was. "Twi!" I call and she turns around and runs up to me.

"Rage!" She exclaims "You knew?"

"Yeah, Vlagh tried to assume your place." I tell her opening the cell. "Come one we need to get out of here. I can explain more later." I say opening a portal back to Equestria. She looks at me and gives me a wink before leaping into the portal. I follow her and close it behind us.

We had arrived back in Twilight's Palace where the others had been anxiously waiting. "Twilight!" Shining Armor exclaims as she runs over and hugs her brother. "Are you okay?!"

"I am fine." she says "Thanks to Rage saving me and all."

"You did good Rage." Cadence says.

"It was nothing." I say. I did rescue missions all the time.

"Was there much trouble?" Shining Armor asks me.

"Not really." I reply. "A few wild Dark Spawns on my way there but that was about it. They're aggressive but pose little threat even in large numbers."

"Well we are glad Twilight is safe." Cadence smiles.

"How did you figure it out Rage?" Twilight asks

"Well Vlagh had taken your identity and made the mistake of revealing it when we were supposed to address the kingdom. Since then I knew that you had to have been captured. It was only until recently that we figured out it was because of Rarity."

"What?" Twilight asks. I motion her to come over to me as I take a Chaos Emerald out which shows a projection of her in the energy cage I had made.

"What...What happened to her?" Twilight asks.

"She has been afflicted by darkness and it has caused her to take that form. If we want to save her we have to stop Vlagh." I say,

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go back and stop him!" Twilight shouts.

"It's not that easy." I sigh. "For me yeah but I am not going alone. There are special precautions you and your friends must take or you will no doubt end up like Rarity. Dark Mobius is a dangerous place for light dwellers. I assume Dark Equestria would be the same."

"Dark Equestria?" Twilight asks.

"A dark opposite of Equestria. Never been there but it has to exist if you have darkness on this world." I answer.

"So what do we do next?" Sally asks.

"First we need to assemble a strike team if we want any chance of getting close to Vlagh's fortress. He has learned in the years before I killed him he needs to keep it heavily guarded. No doubt there will be an overwhelming number of opposition."

"So what do we do here?" Cadence asks "Like with the last battle none of our guard are trained for war."

"Well we have enough Mobians left who were controlled by Robotnik who can form up and act as a good strike force." Sally says.

"Yes but that lone won't be enough." I sigh. "Vlagh's fortress is an ancient ruin and the only way in is through the main gate. However it is locked by a special key stone. It breaks every time it's used and you must forge a new one. I can make the key on site but I need to find where the stone is."

"Maybe it's on Dark Mobius?" Sally suggests.

"No, it was on Mobius but ever since Robotnik made half the world his own personal hell the deposits of the stone are nowhere to be found. The Mystic Ruins may have a location." I answer.

"Wait but if you've battle him before how did you get in and kill him?" Sally asks. I knew she would ask that... if not her one of the others.

"This is the first time he has used the ruins since the Shadow War. I only know what I have read in the Chaos Archives. Sadly it's not some lock I can pick. His old fortress was a castle he had built on his own. I just stormed that place and brought it to the ground. As for this place I don't think I can just break a wall in." I sigh... nothing is ever that easy the second time. I wish it was, but things have to be complicated. I mean if they weren't then this would be an interesting story to begin with would it?

"Then we find the stone used for the key." Sally says.

"Or..." Twilight thinks. "We could make a fake."

"A fake?" Cadence asks. I stopped to think.

"Yeah," I exclaim. "We could make a fake that has the exact same electrical properties. The electrical properties of the stone is what makes the stone unique."

"But how would we know what the needed properties would be?" Sally asks.

"Some of Eggman's old robot's used the stone. We find them we find a sample." I answer.

"Then why don't we just make one out of that sample?" Shining Armor asks

"It will be too small." I sigh. "He only used small amounts to keep the robots running until destroyed."

"Then it's settled we'll make a fake set of rock." Twilight nods. "Where can we find these robots?"

"A friend of mine, Miles "Tails" Prower back on Mobius has a few he likes to tinker with." I say, he was our best hope.

We need that key. Once we have it we can finally take the fight to Vlag and end this... put Mobius and Equestria at that peace that is long since overdue.


	9. Battle of Fate

"You know when I said we needed to find one of Robotnik's old robots I didn't mean it like this..." I complain as Tails and I rummage through a heap of garbage. I had returned to Mobius and gotten help from Tails after the decision was made to make a fake key to get to Vlagh. Though I didn't expect that to mean rummaging through broken robots in the ruins of Mobotropolis

"How else would we get a sample of the stone?" he asks.

"I dunno, destroy one?" I sigh picking up an arm unit and tossing it aside. "A good sword strike will take them out."

"But you'd also risk damaging the stone." Tails rebuttals. He had a point, besides the fact it was in the torso of the robot I had no clue where in the torso of the robots it was. Honestly I would have rather just kicked the door down and shove my sword down Vlagh's throat. He's been a pain in my ass long enough after all. If would just die and stay dead, that would be nice. You'd think killing him so much he'd just give up.

"Found one!" Tails exclaims pulling a torso of an Egg Pawn out of the heap. I rush over. Well the best I could do for moving through a trash pile that is. By the time I got to him he had his right arm elbow deep in the thing before pulling a stone with a few blue markings on it.

"That's it." I say taking it from the two tailed fox. "Thank you for helping me Tails."

"No problem...how's Sonic?" he asks.

"I don't know..." I sighed. I couldn't help but worry about the blue hedgehog. I know he's not a child or anything but, he's extremely vulnerable to Vlagh's influence...especially after his ego damage.

"Oh." I sigh "Well if you see him tell him I said sorry."

"What? Why?" Tails asks.

"Part of the reason he's been so down is partially my fault. In case you haven't heard." I answer looking away. I was a little ashamed of how I basically humiliated Sonic the way I did.

"I know, but you were doing the right thing. Sonic didn't make the right choice." Tails sighs as we exit the trash pile. "I am sure he'll come around eventually."

"He will but I am more worried about Vlagh using that as a chance to manipulate him." I worry aloud. "You know how Vlagh is, especially when it comes to anyone I have somewhat positive relations with."

"Yeah, I know." Tails says putting a hand on my arm, he would get my shoulder but I am bit too tall for that. "Good luck. I know if anyone can build a peace between Mobius and Equestria it's you." Tails smiles and I give him a thumbs up and thank him for helping.

I make it out of the ruins with little problem. I was surprised to see that some of the old sentry bots were still working. I figured they'd have been damaged when the place we destroyed. I mean the place was destroyed by a thermonuclear explosions thanks to Robotnik not being smart and one of the reactors overheating.

Anyway I digress, fact of the matter was I had what I needed now it was just getting back to Equestria to begin working on how to forge this fake. I just hope this one stone will be enough. I can come back if I need to but after Tails and I snooped around for as long as we did I knew Robotnik would increase security as it was obvious he still had presence in the area. Could be a hiding place in case things get too heated with him.

I'd rather not risk a run-in with his armies. I open a portal to Equestria. Right before I could walk through I heard a loud noise. I wasn't alone. "Who's there?!" I exclaim summoning my weapon and hiding the rock in one of my pouches.

I was on high alert. Whoever or whatever it was I didn't know. It could be a Dark Spawn for all I knew. Suddenly out of nowhere two blurs charge at me. One blue and the other black. I block them with each arm. It was just who I was afraid of.

"Sonic...Shadow..." I sigh looking at the two before they leap back.

"No way out of it this time Rage!" Sonic spits at me...we're not about to do this now... "This time you can't win! It's two on one!" Yeah...we are...shit.

"Don't be foolish." I grump. "I can beat the two of you no problem. Now look I really don't have time for this.

"Why so you can go back to making out with some ponies?" Sonic scoffs.

I look at him half tempted to blast him with a kill shot. "No, I am working on stopping Vlagh..." I sigh. "I believe I told you this Sonic."

"Vlagh?" Shadow asks. "I thought you killed him..."

"I DID" I insist "But the bastard managed to resurrect himself. You can thank Sonic and Egghead for that one."

"Oh so it's our fault?!" Sonic spits.

"It kind of is. When Robotnik killed the two who lead that world he threw the Light and Darkness balance off just long enough to allow Vlagh to resurrect." I attempt to explain, Sonic is a cocky, arrogant SOB so I doubted he'd listen but it's always worth a try.

"...I don't understand any of this." Sonic sighs. "You're a strange hedgehog Rage, I'll give you that. Nothing like Knuckles was when he was the Guardian of the Master Emerald...you're a lot more annoying about it."

"I have my reasons Sonic. Ones that, in time you may come to understand then again, you may not." I reply. "Right now Princess Sally has agreed to an alliance in order to stop Vlagh. If you question me then by all means go chat with her. She can confirm my story."

"Okay, then what are you doing here in Mobotropolis? What would an old city made by Eggman have to do with any of this?" Sonic asks. Dang, for once he asks a good question.

"Well you want the long story or the short version?" I ask him leaning up against some rubble.

"Short one." Sonic sighs.

"Well Vlagh's fortress is locked away and the stone used for the key can only be found in the old power units in Eggman's old robots." I reply.

"Well I guess I'll just leave you to your thing." Sonic sighs. "Come on Shads."

I watch the two leave and sigh. Things were starting to get out of hand. Sonic was no longer an issue though so I can now focus all of my energy on the task at hand.

I returned to Equestria and sighed. I was becoming far too attached to this world. The ponies who lived here and everything. It felt like a paradise for someone like me.

When you live beyond the constraints of time until you are killed in battle you see a lot. I have seen Mobius fall and rebuild multiple times over, heroes rise and fall, empires forged from the flames of war and utopias burned under military might from beyond Mobius.

Equestria though? It's peaceful almost perfect in fact. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't have ever thought a world like this could even exist.

I pondered more on it as I made my way back to the large tree like castle in Ponyville. I entered the large building and proceeded to the room where a large map was projected on a table. Probably using some kind of magic.

"Hey, I am back. I got that stone we needed." I announce looking at the others who were looking at me. "What?

"Stone?" Twilight asks. Wait...she forgot?! How could she forget her own idea?!

"Yeah...the one we were going to use to forge a fake key to get into Vlagh's fortress... did you honestly forget your own idea?" I reply with my own question.

"Oh...yeah right." She replied "Sorry I forgot. Now if you'll excuse us we're in the middle of an important meeting...Elements of Harmony thing and all..." she says pushing me out.

"That was strange..." I say rubbing my chin with a hoof. I turn and walk out of the castle and sit down.

"Psst!" A loud whisper catches me off guard and I look to see a lavender unicorn. Her mane and tail were a dark purple with a bright blue stripe. I had seen this unicorn around with Twilight before...

"Starlight Glimmer?" I ask "right?"

"Yeah come, quickly." She whispers. I wasn't sure what was going on but I followed her. She led me to a small home and inside to a room where Discord was.

"Oh you're finally here." He says "good."

"What's wrong? You two are acting as if I missed something." I said.

"You did." Starlight says worried. "It's the Dark Spawns. Those creatures Vlagh leads. They've taken Twilight and her friends and have been posing as them." She explained...she couldn't have been serious.

Though, when I thought about it what she said made some sense. The way Twilight acted was completely out of character for her. Not to mention forgetting her own plan. I mean seriously how do does she do something THAT?! Forgetting something like that would drive the real Twilight insane

Though Dark Spawns doing such a thing is unheard of. Though Vlagh has been crafty in the pat so I guess it is possible that he was able to do something like that. It wasn't good but it wasn't exactly all bad either. For Vlagh to make Dark Spawns that could replace another being they would have to be Class A Dark Spawns, to make that many in a short time would have been tolling on him.

"I am sure Vlagh wants to try and take me out of the picture." I sigh. "Well he's too late."

"What do you mean?" Discord asks looking at me interested.

"I have the stone we need." I say pulling the small stone I got from one of Egghead's robots out. "I use this I can enter Vlagh's fortress and end this." I assure them. "But first we need to take The Palace back."

"How?" Discord asks. I smirk and look at him They're just Dark Spawns. Vlagh didn't expect me back so soon. I can just snap and destroy them, they're not that powerful.

An agreement was made. The three of us moved to the castle. I stood at the door and knocked. Spike answers the door. "Yes?" he asks. "Oh Rage it's you." he sighs letting us in. "Is it just me or are Twilight and her friends acting weird?"

"It's not just you." I reply going to the doors of the map room.

"Hold up Rage!" Spike exclaims panicking. "Twilight got super mad at me for interrupting. They were talking with someone I've never seen or heard before..."

"Don't worry Spike." I assure him, I know what I am doing. I then throw my arms out which make contact with the doors flinging them open.

"SPIKE!" Twilight snarls "I told you not to bother..." Twilight trails off looking over to us. "Oh...what do you three need we're busy?"

"You can cut the act." I state firmly extending my arm with an open hand. My sword appears and I grab it. "I know what you are. You're not the real ones."

"R-Rage!" 'Twilight' shouts as she and the others' eyes glow red. At the same time the six of them jump at me. I spin with my sword out creating a horizontal slice hitting them. The six dark spawns vanish in a puff of dark smoke.

I looked back at the three. Starlight and Discord were unfazed but Spike was in shock. "Don't worry Spike, those weren't really them." I say.

"I know that." he says "It's more how I didn't find out sooner!" he looks down "Some help I am."

"Oh don't think like that." Starlight says "They fooled even Cadence."

"Now that we have that taken care of...It's time to go and end this." I say pulling the purple Chaos Emerald out.

"Well you're not going in alone are you?" Starlight asks looking worried.

"Nobody else was on board to come so yes." I answer.

"No... we'll go with you." Discord says. I looked to him. He was red and had his teeth bared. He looked very angry "That Vlagh guy hurt Fluttershy, he needs to pay."

"Guys...I don't know." I say worried. Could I let them come along? What if Vlagh corrupts them? "Vlagh could take you at any time...I don't want to lose you..."

"Oh please he won't." Starlight scoffs. "Besides you can protect us."

"We'll go too." Sonic's voice comes from nowhere. I look back to see him, Shadow, Sally and some other Freedom Fighters.

"Sonic...Princess Sally...are you sure?" I ask surprised.

"It's high time I make it up to you Rage." Sonic says "I was an idiot I'll admit that now."

"We promised to help defend this world and by Chaos we'll do it!" Sally adds on with a smile.

"Don't forget us." Shining Armor chimes in. I looked to see him and Cadence along with a group of guards behind him. All of them were willing to risk their lives for this...

"Rage, you're not alone on this." Sally says putting a hand on my shoulder. "You've worked your butt off keeping both of our worlds stable now let us help you out."

I look at the group before me. I smiled slightly. I hadn't felt like this before, I couldn't quite describe it...was it pride? Happiness? No, it was a sense of determination. On I have never felt before.

"We're behind you every step Rage." Cadence says. "You've done so much to help us so it's time we help you. No matter what we face."

"We're at your command, Chaos Guardian, Rage." Sally says.

I nodded. "Thank you, all of you." I say then I stood atop the map table. "Where we are going is a place of pure evil, within is the very core of our problems. Vlagh, an ancient being of evil. He knows no mercy and his power is immense. But that doesn't matter, today we may not all come back but victory or defeat, means life or death for those we are fighting for. Even if forced into a retreat we will return. We make our stand now!" I preached something hoping to motivate them. I was met with a mighty, roaring cheer. I smiled and opened a portal to Vlagh's front door. "Let's go. We march to victory!" I finish leading us through the portal.

We arrive at the gates to the stronghold. The gates locked by the stone we recovered from an Egg Pawn. I place the stone in the slot using enough force so that it shapes into the lock. A loud humming was heard as the gate glowed and opened. I stepped back as it opened revealing a large yard leading up to the entrance to the groups of Dark Spawn ready to try and stop us. I look at Sonic and Sally, then to Starlight and Discord, finally to Cadence and Shining armor. The look in their eyes said it all. I cast a protection spell on all of us to prevent any form of corruption and we charged.

I sliced down enemy after enemy. These low level Dark Spawns were merely cannon fodder. My blade passed through them like a knife through butter. Destroying hordes of Dark Spawns was a feeling I had nearly forgotten. But it felt good to feel it again. It didn't take long for us to get through the horde. With the Freedom Fighters weapons, Sonic's speed and well my speed and effectiveness at fighting the things it wasn't going to be a difficult time.

"That's the last of them." Discord says throwing one off to the side as it vaporizes.

"Why don't they have any internal organs or any of that?" Starlight asks. "What exactly ARE those things?"

"Dark Spawns are just dark energy given sentience and form. Vlagh commands them normally but they occur naturally. Unless Vlagh forms it the thing is feral and act only on instincts and impulses." I explained as we walked to the main door. "Alright we have two options, we can split up. Half of us go search for Twilight and her friends and the other half go for Vlagh or-" I was then cut off by a familiar voice.

"Don't bother looking." It says to us. We look up and sitting on the large chandelier was a dark gray mobian hedgehog with blood red markings on his arms and face. A large scar across his chest. I knew who it was...I'd never forget giving him that scar.

"Nix..." I say scornfully.

"Those ponies are up in Vlagh's throne room..." He smirks.

"Why tell us that?" Sonic asks.

"Because..." he chuckles "None of you are going to make it out of here alive." I stood there for a moment and began to crack up, despite my efforts to not. "What's so funny?!" he screams.

I took a second to calm down and then tell him; "You can't be serious. You're not even close to half of Vlagh's power, I can kill you no problem."

"That's what you think." Nix shouts dropping down from his perch. I wasn't going to give him any more pleasure of hearing himself talk. I knew how much he loved that. You see, Nix used to be a threat...when I was 12. Literally... Now he's just more cannon fodder for me. Using a Chaos Dash I defeat him in one fell swoop. He's a 'higher level' Dark Spawn that Vlagh summons to do his dirty work at times.

We moved on ahead and after climbing the entire fortress...go figure we made it to the top and stood at the large doors to the Grande Hall. I could feel Vlagh's energy on the other end, I look back at what remained of our , Sally, Starlight, Discord, Cadence, Shining Armor and a few Guardspony were left. The small group of Freedom Fighters remained behind to secure an evacuation point if things go south. "This is it. I don't know what we will find on the other side of this door." I say to them, "I understand if you don't want to follow me in...once we go in there's no coming back unless we are victorious...if we aren't we don't come back at all..."

"It's for our friends!" Starlight shouts "Of course I am going."

"I am not leaving my sister." Shining Armor grunts.

"Hey we're just following you." Sonic shrugs with a cocky grin. I looked at them and smiled briefly before looking back at the large intimidating doors and cocking my hand back. I fling it forward with all of my might breaking the door off of the hinges with a loud crash. The door throws dust and debris up blocking our vision for a second. As it clears we got a clean look at Vlagh.

There he sat on a large throne looking all high and mighty, like always. To his right was a cage of energy holding Twilight and her friends. It was what was to his left that made me worry...there stood Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Hello Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog, long time no see." Vlagh chuckles.

"No..." Cadence says "That's impossible."

"What have you done to the Princesses?!" Shining Armor yells infuriated.

"Oh you mean these little ones?" Vlagh asks looking at Celestia and Luna. "I found their spirits drifting along in the afterlife so before they vanished from this world I took them and revived them...then I turned them into my minions. Gotta tell you it wasn't easy these two are resilient...but alas everyone cracks eventually."

"Vlagh, you know why we're here." Sonic says clenching a fist.

"Yeah, yeah you want to stop me, save the Light, blah, blah, blah." He sighs. Well at least he knew the routine. "See here's the thing, that isn't going to happen. I have all of my power back. You don't stand a chance!" he laughs.

"You know I am going to beg to differ." I say "Since I learned you returned I have also regained all of my power."

"Oh? But can you harm the princesses?" He laughs.

"You're dirty tricks are as old as you are Vlagh." I sigh summoning my sword. "This is your chance to give up and make this easier on yourself."

"As if!" He laughs standing up. "I had to pull a lot of strings to get back here and I am not going to let some Chaos Guardian screw it up again!"

"You mean like I have every other time you decided to try and take over Mobius?" I scoff.

"Hmph," Vlagh grunts walking down from the elevated platform the throne was on. As he walked he glowed with a dark purple energy... I knew this attack. He used it during our first encounter. He begins to release a mist of dark energy which I throw a Chaos Barricade around the others to protect them. Vlagh then smirks and traps all of them together.

"Damn you!" I curse baring my teeth in an angered way.

"Now that the playing field is more...even shall we get this over with?" Vlagh asks. I respond by leaping at him. Swiftly he dodged my attack with a laugh and forms a spear of darkness. He lunged it at me; I parried the attack with my sword and put some distance between us.

I waste no time rushing again. He dodges once more and this time pelts me with a few bursts of energy. They stung as they struck me and I needed a second to recollect myself but I knew I couldn't risk it. One slip up and I would regret it. Vlagh was serious, he was back at full power. Suddenly as I evaded Vlagh's spear once more Celestia nearly impales me with her horn. Vlagh floats into the air and lands on his throne as Celestia and Luna stand in front of me...keeping me from him.

"Kill him." Vlagh chuckles throwing his arm forward demandingly. Both of the alicorns launch beams of energy at me. I leap into the air and evade them before countering with Chaos Spears.

"Come on Celestia, Luna I know there is still a part of you left. Please, don't do this!" I beg. I couldn't hurt them...not after what happened. I had to find a way to win without killing them again. If I could then they would be back to normal and alive again. Vlagh laughs at my statement.

"Oh please don't make me kill some innocent ponies." he taunts "So says the mighty Chaos Guardian!" He was trying to distract me from the princesses. I had no other choice.

"Shocking Chaos Blast!" I shout releasing an explosive blast of electrically infused Chaos Energy. This shocked both Celestia and Luna enough to knock them out. Vlagh then quickly shot out of his throne as I landed and hit me through the wall.

I was sent flying out to the courtyard of the castle. Vlagh appeared above me and slammed me into the ground. I hit so hard I created a large crater. I was hurting bad. Vlagh's power was like never before. I had one option to face him.

"Oh this is just too good to be true!" Vlagh laughs as I crawl out of the crater. "So much for the mighty Chaos Guardian Ragis Chaotic! So what do you think I should do with those pony friends of yours?" he asks grabbing me by the head and pulling me up. Blood dripped from my forehead and onto his hands as he did so. "Should I make them Dark Spawns or just my personal slaves?" He chuckles throwing me away.

I was a fool to think I was ready to face him. I wasn't ready...I still wasn't at full power...it didn't matter I had to win. I shook as I stood back up panting. Blood dripping from my head and hands as I summon my sword once more. This was it. The time was now. All or nothing. "Burn!" I pant beginning the call to summon my weapon. "Bureijingukaosu!" I screamed it's name as a pillar of fire engulfed me.

With that I was healed and my sword was no longer a simple red blade with a draconic looking eye in the hilt guard. The sword looked like the wing of a dragon and the eye focused and more sinister looking. "Ryū Bureijingukaosu." I say in a monotone voice. Dragon's Blazing Chaos, my Blade of Chaos, the same one Chaos himself once used back when he himself had a mortal form.

Vlagh looked and smirked. "Releasing your Blade of Chaos won't help you now!" he laughs. It was then it glowed again. "What?!" he exclaims

"Incinerate..."I say in an echoing voice, "Ryuu Bureijingukaosu!" I finish as another pillar of fire erupts from below me. This time it changed me. The fire died and my fur was a dark red and my head was covered in long black hair that blew in the gentle wind. My attire had changed. Blade was now a longer more normal looking blade with the bones of the dragon wing imbued in it and cloth wrapping around the hilt. My black and grey Chaos Guardian kosode covered me and my hands up about halfway to my elbow were covered in cloth. "Ryū Saishū Bureijingukaosu..." I said.

"Impossible..." Vlagh gasps. I had forgotten, he didn't know. "How could you learn that? Not even Chaos himself knew Bureijingukaosu's second release state..."

"This is my Final Form... prepare yourself!" I shout rushing once again. This time I was able to see all of Vaghs' attacks. He swung and I blocked. Each attack, blow by blow. Finally I had an opening. I used it to impale a Chaos Spear into Vlaghs' chest. It didn't kill him but it forced him to back off. He stood there slumped down.

"Impossible..." he pants "To be bested by a kid...once more..." he looks up to me as if he was genuinely dying. I knew he was acting. He then launched a burst of darkness at me. I was ready for it but I still lost my balance. He laughed and pointed a finger to me as it gathered energy. "This is it Ragis Chaotic. You can't win not without the ace in the hole you Chaos Guardians made to defeat me!"

He was right! I had almost forgotten about the Darkness' End. I look at Vlagh cup my hands gathering energy. I focused as hard as I could and gathered as much sa I could. "Chaos Finisher...Darkness' End!" I shout launching a powerful yellow beam o f energy at Vlagh. He fires his beam and they collide entering a power struggle. He began pouring as much of his power into it as he could. I wasn't going to lose. I summon the Chaos Emeralds and with their power I begin to to do the same. Slowly my beam pushes his back

"No..." Vlagh says as mine overtakes his. Slowly at first but soon it was completely overtaking his attack. "NO!" Vlagh screams in agony as my beam hits him, turning him into ashes and other bits of things. I put my hands down and return to my normal form and dismiss my sword after thanking the spirit within it for aiding me. I stood there a moment after just panting before warping back to Vlagh's fortress. I arrive right as the energy cage that was holding Twilight and the others broke.

They cheered and ran over to me. "You did it!" Twilight says. "Thank you!"

"So it's finally over?" Sonic asks. I look at him and nod. He gives me a thumbs up as he and Sally turn to leave. I wave good bye as we look over to Princess Celestia and Luna who were still unconscious but the dark energy that was surrounding them vanished...they were free, and alive. Slowly they woke up.

Celestia was the first to stand up and look at us. "I am sorry..." she apologized "I had no control over myself. It was like I was in an empty husk that wouldn't listen to me..." she sighs. I put a hand on her shoulder and assure her it was alright and that nobody was hurt because of what happened to her and Luna. "Thank you Rage for everything." Celestia smiles "You're a hero."

"No, I am no hero." I respond "I am only doing my job."

"Regardless you saved Equestria and Mobius. I think that calls for celebration." Twilight says.

"I agree." Luna smiles looking at me. It was almost kind of a strange look... I didn't get much time to focus on it before Pinkie Pie jumped in.

"I heard pary!" she squeals "we have to make his victory part THE BEST!" she exclaims. She continued to ramble on incoherently as I used Chaos Control to return us to Equestria.

"So what's next for you Rage? Go back to Mobius?" Celestia asks.

"Actually if it's okay with you I would like to stay here in Equestria." I says rubbing the back of my head. "You need me more than Mobius does..."

"I see no issue with that do you?" Luna asks looking at the others who shake their heads showing they agreed. I smiled happily as Applejack put an arm around me.

"Welcome to the family sugar." she chuckles. I smile as she ruffles my mane some. I looked at the others and couldn't help but feel happy.

That was how I defeated Vlagh, in our last chapter I will be concluding the story with the party and celebrations that are being held on the morrow. For now I must rest. See you in the last chapter.


	10. Epilogue

I woke up in a dark field. The sky was illuminated by the full moon. I knew of this place, a place that I only visited in my dreams. I look up as the sky illuminates and an evil dark purple flame descends from the skies. It manifests down on the surface with two red flames as if they were for eyes.

"You may think you've won..." it says to me. "But that was only the beginning of what is to come..."

"If you're so sick of me then stop sending your henchmen at me! Kurai, you're the God of Demons and Master of Darkness after all. Why not come for me yourself." I scoff. He always had some nerve contacting me like this. Only two people ever did...tonight was my lucky night... behind me a golden flame appeared.

"Lord Chaos." I said as I turned to face it.

"It's been a long time since I last spoke with you." the flame says with an echoing voice. If you're wondering why the fires, these dreams are ways some of the more "godlike" forces in the universe communicated with people. The fire was the way they appear to me. Like their soul or something, I don't know. I turned back to see Kurai's flame fade. "Good now that we're alone..." Chaos sighs.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well first of all I'd like to commend you on another job well done." He says, "I'd love to tell you to take a vacation but you and I both know you can't."

"Yeah, yeah." I sigh. "I know, you never know what could happen and all."

"Rage, be careful." he says. I couldn't see eyes or anything but I knew he was serious. I nodded before a flash of light woke me up. I yawned and stretched before getting out of the guest bed inside Canterlot Castle.

I walked down the hallway until Princess Twilight ran into me. "Good morning Rage." She says with a gleeful smile. "How are you doing?" she asks.

"Well to be honest I am a bit sore from last night." I responded. My body was aching from the battle.

"That bad huh?" Twilight asks. Honestly, I didn't expect her to understand it. She hadn't been in such high stakes battles like that. Or at least that I knew of. For all I knew Equestria was a terrible war zone at some point or something.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Been through worse." I smiled. I was hoping to elude things to another subject or at least get her to stop prying.

"Well if you're sure." Twilight smiles, "Come on, the Princesses want to talk with you before the ceremony." she says tugging at my pant leg. I followed her into the throne room of the castle where a few ponies were making sure Celestia and Luna were looking their best.

"Oh Rage, come on in." Luna says. I approach the two and Celestia looks at me.

"You're still in your mobian form?" Celestia asks. I nodded...I didn't want them to see what had happened to my 'Equne Form' out of fear.

"Well yeah," I reply.

"If you could be in your Equine Form during the ceremony that would be most appreciated Rage." Celestia orders. "Your Mobian Form may scare some of our people."

"I understand..." I respond a little shaky. "But you see...Last night I noticed something wrong with my equestrian form..."

"What?" Celestia asks. "Your horn crooked or something?" She asks. She was joking about this? I sighed and shook my head. "Well what is it?" she asks.

"You don't need to be afraid Rage, we'll understand." Twilight says looking at me worried. I looked back and sighed.

"If you insist..." I said glowing. After a brief moment I was turned back into my Equine form...dark red unicorn, dark gray mane, 7 Chaos Emeralds as my 'Cutie Mark' and now...a feathery pair of wings for reasons I wasn't able to comprehend! Well that's a slight lie. MY guess was it had something to do with how my body was continuing to adjust to the form. Maybe.

"Oh..." Celestia says looking at me and using her wing to lift one of mine up. "I see... that is strange... any idea how this happened?" she asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I reply. "It just happened when I came back from Dark Mobius. That or it was the first time I noticed.

"It's no big deal." Twilight says cheerfully.

"No big deal?" I ask confused "Last time I checked the only...Alicorns if my memory serves me right, are you princesses! I haven't seen any others. Unless they're rare or just limited to royal bloodlines I believe it is a pretty big deal!" I exclaim

"There are a few others but they are merely scattered and rare." Celestia says. "It could be your way of adjusting to this world. After all you Chaos Guardians have incredible power."

Wait...how did she know that? Someone was keeping secrets from me about the Chaos Guardians...that isn't something I like. The last time that happened I nearly lost one of my closest friends. "How...how do you know that?" I ask her.

"Well we've had a few Chaos Guardians come here from time to time." Celestia says with a chuckle. "So it's not like I don't completely not understand what you are I know enough."

"Sister we should be ready, the ceremony starts soon." Luna advises and Celestia nods.

"Come on we have a celebration to start." She says to Twilight and I. The three of us walk to the balcony overlooking a crowd of cheering ponies. "Good day ponies of Equestria." Celestia begins. "Today we are celebrating a triumph of darkness and the unison of our Kingdom and the Acorn Kingdom on the planet Mobius. I would like to express my deepest gratitude to Rage Chaotic from Mobius for his heroism over the last two months. Had it not been for him we would not be here today." She pauses and motions to me. I smile and wave unsure what to do.

"Well?" Twilight asks "Don't just stand there, say something!" she demands pushing me forward.

Oh boy I wasn't one for public speeches, not that I am now either. "Thank you," I said "As many of you know I come from Mobius and I stood with you when the corrupt ruler of my planet sought to destroy you all. We faced great hardships when we lost the Princesses for a time but we made it through. It has become clear since I first arrived here that Equestria is a wonderful world and I am proud to have helped protect it." I finished and stepped back to a large cheer as Celestia took the stand again.

"In honor and thanks of his work I have dedicated a new window to our hall of heroism." Celestia says. She motions a hoof and a guard pulls a rope that dropped a cover over a window. The window held what I assumed to be Mobius in the background on the top and my head as a Mobian. Directly below was my head as a pony. The Chaos Emeralds dotted the borders and a bright yellow glow appeared to represent the triumph over Vlagh. Honestly putting my sense of 'not liking recognition' aside it was very nice. The pony that made it must be an expert crafts...pony.

Celestia continued her speech...as I looked at the window. "This window is dedicated in recognition of Rage Chaotic, Guardian of Chaos, Protector of Equestria." Wait...Protector of Equestria? Great...another title I had to uphold. Though I guess with such a peaceful world it wouldn't be hard to upkeep that title.

..."Back then I wasn't aware of how crazy things around here were." Rage finishes. Closing the book. "That is how I got here in Equestria." he says returning it to the library shelf it was on.

"Is that really how it happened?" Applebloom asks.

"Yeah, I was a lot different back then." Rage responds.

"I'll say!" Scootaloo scoffs. "You're much cooler now."

"Thank you?" Rage says in a more questioning tone unsure if that was a compliment.

It was then Twilight walked in. "You done?" She asks.

"Yeah why?" Rage inquires standing up.

"Well Celestia wants us in Canterlot for something, don't know what but it sounds urgent." Twilight explains.

"Great, here we go again." Rage sighs stretching "Can I have a break?"

"Very funny." Twilight giggles.


End file.
